My New Life
by topseykrets
Summary: What happens if Edward leaves again? Will Bella finally get her wish? We'll soon find out! My first fanfic please read!
1. Chapter 1

-1**::AN:: Okay don't hurt me this is my first fanfic! Hope you likey! lol**

I could feel the hole in my chest start to tear open, for the second time. It was just last night that Edward ran out on me, he just said that something came up. But the next day at school Alice told me that the Cullen's were leaving, but her Jasper decided to stay with me for another day. I never fully understood why they stayed, especially Jasper, since he couldn't get too close to me. I was preparing myself for the pain that was going to come again, but the pain never showed. I just felt depressed that my love would leave without telling anyone why.

The next day Alice and Jasper were gone, again I expected pain, but once again it just ended up being depression. Today at school was bearable, no one wanted to talk to me because they were afraid they would say something that would make me snap, so I relished in the silence. When I got home I fixed dinner for Charlie and me, and then went to bed. I fell asleep as soon as I hit the pillow.

_I was in the forest lying on the ground sobbing. Then I saw _him_ he was walking away. I tried to run after him but I never got anywhere, I kept calling his name but he never turned around._

"_Edward! Please….don't…"_

_I started to sob again. But I sat up suddenly when I heard an ear piercing scream._

I realized that it had been me that let out that shriek; I rolled over to look at the clock. 5:30. Great, I was up early and it was a Saturday, I couldn't go back to sleep because I would have the same dream again. So I decided to go take a shower, surely Charlie was done in the bathroom by now. I grabbed my toiletries and my clothes and went into the bathroom. I turned to water on hot; I waited until the room was steamy to get in. I let the hot water warm up my skin; I sat like that for about fifteen minutes before I decided to actually wash. When I was done I dried off and threw my hair up into a messy bun, and went downstairs to get something to eat.

Charlie was sitting at the table in the kitchen. He looked at me then his watch, me then watch, me then watch.

"Bells, it's 6:30. Why are _you_ up so early?"

"Couldn't sleep," I mumbled as I grabbed some cereal.

"Oh. So what you going to do today?"

"I don't know, why?"

"Just wondering, I'm going fishing just wanted to see if you would be home or not for dinner."

"Oh, ok. Well I probably should be here, I don't have any plans."

"Ok, I'm going to get going. See ya later Bells."

"Bye Dad."

_Man, I never thought he would leave. I haven't told Charlie yet that Edward left again, to be perfectly honest I wasn't planning on it. Edward… I have got to stop beating myself up for this, I didn't do anything wrong he just left. It's his fault not mine. Right? Ugh! Whatever, I'm going to watch a movie._

I went to the living room and put in the first movie I saw, I didn't see the title until the movie started playing…_Dracula_. Great! How ironic, my vampire runs away from me, and subconscious is trying to tell me something. Just wonderful!

_You know what just go to the house to make sure they actually left, just to make sure they aren't playing a trick on you. That was simple enough, right? Wrong! You know you can't handle it!_

Oh great! I'm having a mental conversation with myself now! What next?! Okay, wait don't answer that. I'm just losing my mind…that is it. Soon after I got done…"persuading" myself to just go, I grabbed my keys and wrote a note for Charlie.

_Charlie,_

_I went for a drive, I didn't know how long I would be so I figured I should write a note. If you get home before I do there is still fish in the freezer, not to mention what you probably got today. See you soon._

_Bella_

I ran out the door and jumped in my truck, and headed to the all too familiar house. Once I got there, I sat in my truck for about an hour. I couldn't bring myself to actually get out to go to the door. I finally worked up enough courage to walk up to the door. At first I just lightly knocked, but I got no reply. I knocked a little harder, no reply. Soon my knocking became frantic pounding, after a minute or so of me pounding, the door creaked open.

There in front of me was…

**Eep!! Don't hurt me! I love cliffies! But if you want to see more please R&R! Luvs!**

**Ace aka bite.me.18**


	2. Chapter 2

-1**::AN: I forgot to post a disclaimer in chapter one so I guess I'll put it in now but this is the last time I will because I will most likely forgets. lol. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon…that would be Stephenie Meyer…I do not own the characters in the book…but I do own the characters that do not appear in the book.**

**Now with that being said here's chapter 2. Enjoy::**

_**Recap from last chapter**_

_I ran out the door and jumped in my truck, and headed to the all too familiar house. Once I got there, I sat in my truck for about an hour. I couldn't bring myself to actually get out to go to the door. I finally worked up enough courage to walk up to the door. At first I just lightly knocked, but I got no reply. I knocked a little harder, no reply. Soon my knocking became frantic pounding, after a minute or so of me pounding, the door creaked open._

_There in front of me was…_

There in front of me was a note taped on the banister. **(::AN: sorry, I thought it was funny…get it…ha ha…no, alright…back to the story:: )**

I walked over and picked up the letter and opened it with trembling hands.

_Dear Bella,_

_If you are reading this then you have figured out that we left you, again. I am so sorry that we couldn't stay. Alice and Carlisle and Esme and Emmet and believe or not Rosalie and I did not want to leave. But we had to because you would have been put into grave danger if we stayed. I know this is hard to believe, but trust me we will be back. Please stay strong and Bella…don't do anything rash._

_Love,_

_Your brother Jasper_

By the end of this I was crying, no that doesn't even cover this, I was beyond crying. I was sobbing, curled up into a ball sobbing in the middle of the foyer of what used to be the Cullen's mansion. It took all my strength that I had to pick myself up off that floor. I ran back outside to my truck, as I turned the key the truck roared to life. I went as fast as I possibly could, but with my luck I ran out of gas. Dammit! Why couldn't I do anything without something happening that would make me change my preferred way out. Gah! The hell with what Jasper said, I'm getting out of here.

With that I jumped out of my truck and headed towards the woods. I know stupid right? Right now I honestly didn't care, I didn't care if I would fall down and cut my hand or even get lost. I just needed somewhere to think. Right, like that would happen. About five minutes after I entered the woods, I tripped over a tree root. Instead of getting up I just lied there. I don't know how long I was there when I suddenly heard a SNAP. I laid as perfectly still as possible, I know stupid, why didn't I just get up and run, because I would trip and fall on my face. I laid there and let someone pick me up; I figured it was Charlie coming to find me. But when I looked up at the face it wasn't any one I recognized, I started screaming and hitting him trying to get him to put me down. The last thing that I remember were those bright green eyes boring into my face with lust, then everything went black.

**::AN: Ok I know this is short but this was the best place to stop. And yes I do realize this is a cliffie, sorry R&R I will try to post another chapter tonight. Luvs::**


	3. Chapter 3

-1_Recap from last chapter_

_Right now I honestly didn't care, I didn't care if I would fall down and cut my hand or even get lost. I just needed somewhere to think. Right, like that would happen. About five minutes after I entered the woods, I tripped over a tree root. Instead of getting up I just lied there. I don't know how long I was there when I suddenly heard a SNAP. I laid as perfectly still as possible, I know stupid, why didn't I just get up and run, because I would trip and fall on my face. I laid there and let someone pick me up; I figured it was Charlie coming to find me. But when I looked up at the face it wasn't any one I recognized, I started screaming and hitting him trying to get him to put me down. The last thing that I remember were those bright green eyes boring into my face with lust, then everything went black._

When I woke up I tried to scream but there was something in my mouth. I went to move my hand to remove whatever it was in my mouth, but I was tied down, my arms and legs were tied together. _What the hell happened? Why am I here? Better yet, where the hell am I? Why is it so dark? I can't see…okay now I can._ Someone just opened the door.

"Hello Isabella. I hope you slept well," this voice was familiar, but I can't place it.

"So you aren't going to reply, I'll just have to teach you a lesson." Lesson, what lesson!

"Guys come on she's awake; we can start our fun now."

I was being picked up carried over to a bed, while being untied. I took this chance to try and run. Bad mistake, I got slapped upside my head and fell back to the bed. This was my worst nightmare; I was being forced to have sex with someone I don't even know. _I remember this voice but I can't place it, where have I heard it before? Wait, no it couldn't be could it? It couldn't be anyone from Phoenix could it? I mean I didn't really tell anyone that I moved to Forks, how could they find me? Oh my gosh, no it couldn't be, but I would recognize those green eyes anywhere. No, it can't be, Amor wouldn't do this, he was too sweet to do this._ Amor was one of my friends back in Phoenix, but he had always had a crush on me. I never thought that he would the one that would turn it into something like this.

Amor and his friends took turns that night, I tried to block everything out. I focused on one thing, Edward. I know it's pretty stupid because he left me, but I wasn't focusing on loving him, I was focusing on how much I despised him right at this moment. I wouldn't be in this predicament if he left me, because I wouldn't have run to the house to find it empty. Then I focused on the Cullen's, how they left also, I was mad at them except for Jasper, I actually felt relief when I thought about Jasper. But my relief was suddenly replaced with disgrace, I had let him down, I was going to die because I did something "rash". Thinking about this I started to sob, Amor and his friends had finished with me for now; they said they would be back later. I was crying so much that I blacked out, my head hurt so much, and so did every other part of my body.

**XoXoXoXoXoX**

I think it has been a week since I have been in this hell hole. They feed me once a day and give me some water, and they finally trusted me enough to not scream my head off, so they took the gag out of my mouth. I was tied but not quite as tight as the first day, and they left me without any clothes so I had to sit on the cold floor naked. The reason I'm on the floor is because unfortunately they tied me to the wall, those sick perverts. They haven't been in today, so I took the chance to sob silently. Every once and a while I would let a plea slip from my lips, that probably no one could hear. Today was the first day that I had let slip, "Someone, please, help me. Help me die, just make this torture stop."

That's when I heard it. A blood curdling scream emitted from the next room, and a shiver ran down my spine. I curled up into a ball into the corner I was tied by, and I buried my face in my knees, I didn't want anyone to come in here to think it was me that screamed, I would just get my torture longer if it was me. I heard a fight break out, glass shattering, something that sounded like bones snapping. Then it was deathly silent, I started to shake with sobs. Then a light entered my room followed by a shadow.

"Oh my god, what have they done to you. You poor thing, it's alright everything will be fine now. I'll save you," the voice was almost melodic so I couldn't help but relax.

The man walked over and cut the ropes off of me, and wrapped his coat around me. He took a piece of the rope and tied it around my hair to keep it out of my soiled face.

"Don't worry, I'll help you. I can take care of you. Everything will be fine now, please do not worry."

He just kept whispering these things to me, as he slowly pulled me into his arms and carried out of my hell. The hell that I had spent nearly a week in, I was finally going to be saved. But suddenly it felt like someone cut into my neck with a molten knife. But the fire didn't stop there; it started to spread through my veins.

"I'm so sorry, it will be over soon."

After what felt like hours, I was set down onto a bed. The man pulled blankets over my still naked body, and told me to sleep. Oddly enough I did, but unfortunately I had had nightmares, and intense pain that shot through me every time I would wake up. So I woke up often, but my new found angel was there to comfort me every time. The last time I fell asleep, I finally got to sleep peacefully, no dreams or anything, just peaceful rest. I barely felt a sharp pain, but I felt it enough to wake up.

When I woke up, my angel was sitting at the end of the bed with his eyes closed; he looked so peaceful for sure I thought he was asleep. So I quietly, well as quietly as _I_ could, I got out of the bed taking a throw with me to cover myself. With that I started to look for the bathroom, but I didn't get that far, I got about two steps past my angel before my right wrist was ensnared by something that was slightly cold. I gasped and turned to look and found that my angel was still sitting in the same exact spot but his hand was around my wrist. I tried to worm my way out of his grasp but I ended up back on the bed sitting in front of him.

"Where do you think you're going?" He said with a hint of amusement and…playfulness?

"I w-was just g-going to f-find the bathr-room." Man I never really stuttered, but this is ridiculous why was I scared of him.

"Why? You look perfectly fine to me, don't worry you don't need to clean up, my best friend helped me clean you up when you finally got to sleep. You have been out for four days now."

"W-what? What do you mean I've been out for four days?" I was starting to enter hysterics, but when he opened his eyes I suddenly relaxed.

"Um…how much do you know about vampires?"

**::AN : Okay I really don't have much to say, but I need some help. If you would like to assist with ideas please message me to find out about what I need ideas with. I don't want to ruin this for anyone by giving away a spoiler. So just message me if you don't mind. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, next chapter will take a little longer, but don't worry it will be out sometime this week. R&R Luvs::**


	4. Chapter 4

-1**( ::AN a pic of Bella and her "angel" will be posted in my profile soon :: )**

_Recap from last chapter_

"_Where do you think you're going?" He said with a hint of amusement and…playfulness?_

"_I w-was just g-going to f-find the bathr-room." Man I never really stuttered, but this is ridiculous why was I scared of him._

"_Why? You look perfectly fine to me, don't worry you don't need to clean up, my best friend helped me clean you up when you finally got to sleep. You have been out for four days now."_

"_W-what? What do you mean I've been out for four days?" I was starting to enter hysterics, but when he opened his eyes I suddenly relaxed._

"_Um…how much do you know about vampires?"_

Did he just ask me what I think he did? I mean he's not a vampire is he? That'd just be weird if he is, because that would mean that no matter what trouble I get into a vampire saves me. Gah! That is horrible, not the saving part, but the being saved by vampires.

"Are you okay?", worry creased his brow when he asked this.

"Yeah I'm fine. I was just trying to wrap my head around what you just asked me. Now, you said something about vampires, right?" He nodded his head. "Okay well this may sound a little strange, my boy - I mean my ex-boyfriend is a vampire. So is his family, so I know quite a bit more than a human should know. Can I ask you a question?" He nodded his head again. "Um…are you 'vegetarian'?" He laughed, at me. Not a loud laugh just kind of like a chuckle.

"Yes and no. I'm 'vegetarian' most of the time, but I have a hard time when I'm around humans, especially ones that have an extraordinary scent. But I am able to control myself to a point, I just have to keep thinking of the humans as people not my prey. Anymore questions?" I shook my head, I really couldn't think of any more questions.

"Okay then, I guess I should tell you now. Because I'm pretty sure you haven't figured out what happened since I found you. Am I correct?" I nodded, I really didn't know what happened after he found me.

"Okay, well I'll start at the beginning. I was walking past the warehouse that you were in when I heard you whisper. I almost kept going but I heard the men in the other room planning on what they were going to do to you. I couldn't help but go in because your voice sounded so familiar and I was instantly connected to your feelings, how scared you were, the pain you were in, I couldn't take it. When I walked in I saw a pile of bodies, there were three or fours girls and they were completely emaciated and covered in bruises. When I turned around I had a feeling that my eyes had turned obsidian because I was very livid, but there was no one in the room. I followed the scent of a female, but I was too late they had killed her because she wasn't doing what they wanted." He paused with a grave look on his face. I leaned forward and put an encouraging hand on his arm. He smiled slightly in reply.

"I lost my temper, I couldn't stand letting this happen to anyone else, or you, even though I had never met you it still felt like you were basically my sister. Like I said I lost my temper and I killed them, they won't go after anyone or you ever again." He sighed deeply, as if trying to clear the memory, but he continued. "When I found you, you were curled up into such a tiny ball in the corner not moving, I thought for sure you died. But then I heard your heart, it was very faint, if I would have been a day longer you would have died. So I did the only thing I could think of to save you. I bit you…I couldn't stand to see you in pain, so one of my 'siblings' helped with the pain. After we finally got you to sleep without you waking up, my wife came in and cleaned your wounds and washed you and your hair. And now we are here and, what I'm trying to tell you is that you are…a vampire."

Did he just say that I was a vampire? No, I couldn't be, could I? It makes sense since he said that he has trouble around humans, but why didn't I feel the pain. Oh, wait he said something about one of his 'siblings' helping with my pain. Man, this is going to be an interesting, life, or rather death.

"Are you alright? You look….distraught."

"Hmm…oh yeah, I'm fine. I'm just trying to figure some things out. So what's your name?"

"Oh, me. My name is Malak, I am the leader of this coven. I play a twenty-five year old, stay at home dad. And what, may I ask, is your name?"

"My name is Isabella, people used to call me Bella, but please don't it hurts too much to think about that, so just call me Is. And I am a newly transformed vampire that has no idea what she looks like."

I laughed as I said this, well at least it's good to know that I didn't lose my sense of humor. He chuckled, and grabbed my hand, and led me to the bathroom. I looked into the mirror and accidentally dropped the throw that I had wrapped around my body. I'm not trying to be conceited, but I looked gorgeous. My hair isn't chocolate brown anymore, it's a light golden blonde, but there are aqua streaks in it. My eyes were the same color of aqua but with a hint of blood red and gold. My lips turned a light pink, and I had aqua tattooed dots around my eyes.I also noticed that I had the same tattoos on my shoulders, neck, stomach, hand, and feet.

Up until now I never really looked at Malak, he had the same color hair as me, with dark green streaks, his lips were light pink, and he the same tattoos but they were green. His eyes were an olive color, with blood red and gold flecks. I never noticed how beautiful he was. I couldn't tear my gaze away from his face, until he bent down to pick up my cover. He handed it back to me, and I gratefully took it.

"So, what's your opinion about shopping?"

**:: AN : So I hope you liked this chappie, I'm going to being writing but I won't be updating that frequently. So the next time I will update there will probably be two chapters up. Message me if you have any problems, but that means no complaints about me not updating. Luvs::**

**Ace or bite.me.18**


	5. Chapter 5

-1_Recap from last Chapter_

_Up until now I never really looked at Malak, he had the same color hair as me, with dark green streaks, his lips were light pink, and he had the same tattoos but they were green. His eyes were an olive color, with blood red and gold flecks. I never noticed how beautiful he was. I couldn't tear my gaze away from his face, until he bent down to pick up my cover. He handed it back to me, and I gratefully took it._

"_So, what's your opinion about shopping?"_

Gulp. Did he just say shopping? Ugh! I thought I got away from that when Alice left. I think he guessed by the look on my face that I didn't really like shopping. Because at that instant he was pushing me out of the room we were in, down a hall and into another room, then in front of this giant walk in closet. I think it's bigger than Alice's, now that's bad, I hoped this for more than one person. The next thing I knew there were clothes flying all around me, I decided that I didn't want hit in the face by the flying clothes. I crossed my arms in front of my face and closed my eyes expecting to be hit every once in a while, but nothing happened. I opened one eye and noticed that there was a very bright light surrounding me, I did the only thing I could think of, I screeched. Yes that's right, I screeched like a little girl running away from a bug. After I screeched Malak turned around, first his face was covered in worry, but that soon changed to excitement.

"B- Is, put your arms down. Slowly." I did so and the shield went away.

"I think we found your power." _That's interesting most vampires don't get their powers until after they hunt._

"Is that true?" His face seemed confused, so I elaborated. "Is that true, that vampires don't get their powers until after they hunt?" His face distorted into many different emotions.

"I never said that out loud, I think you may have more than one power." He was looking off at something far away. So I took his silence to pick up some of the clothes that were thrown at me, and changed. I didn't care that he was standing right in front of me, because well I don't have anything to hide anymore.

"Come on lets go tell the others about your powers." He offered me his hand, and I took it, but I was shocked, like someone just zapped me with one of those stupid trick pens.

"Ow! What was that?!" When I pulled my hand away from his, the dresser on the other side of the room moved about three feet.

"Um…we should go out to the others before we continue this conversation." _I just hope that she doesn't have what I think she has._

"What do you think I have? I'm not diseased am I?!" I was starting to go into hysterics, but he put a reassuring hand on my now, fully clothed shoulder.

We walked into a dining room that had a table in the middle with eight chairs around it, five chairs were filled already. I looked around the table and noticed that they all had the same tattoos that Malak and I had, weird. Malak sat me down next to a red head that had ice blue steaks and matching colored tattoos and eyes. She smiled warmly at me and I shyly smiled back and glanced down at my hands in my lap. Why was I feeling nervous, I mean this is my new family, I should be happy that they saved me, shouldn't I? Malak sat down across from and smiled. Then came his thoughts, _Do you want me to tell them for you?_ I nodded in reply. He turned so that he could look at the rest of the family.

"Well, as you all know, this is Is. But what you have yet to figure out yet is that she already has her powers, I don't think we discovered all of them yet but we found enough, for now. The first one that we found was that she can put up a light shield, to protect herself and probably others." This received multiple gasps, but Malak continued anyhow. "She can also read minds, but I think she can only do it if she wants to hear your thoughts, because there were points where I tried to ask her questions but she never replied. The next power is quite interesting; it seems that if she touches someone that has a power she can gain that power too." He paused because the rest of family started to chat excitedly about my power. Malak held up his hand as if he were trying to stop traffic, they quieted down. "She has also acquired telekinesis, because I grabbed her hand to lead her out here. Now I think we should leave her alone for a while so she can get accustomed to her powers."

I stared at him incredulously. _But I want to meet my new family, I can get used to my powers later. _I had hoped that he would be able to hear that. I think he did because when I looked up at his face he looked shocked, and then nodded my answer. He turned back to his family so he could talk again.

"Well apparently Is wants to meet her new family before she gets used to her powers. So be careful and don't scare her, that's when her shield and telekinesis will appear right now. So let's start with Aggie and go around the table shall we?"

A beautiful woman stood up next to Malak and turned to me before she started to talk.

"My name is Agathangelos, but you can call me Aggie. I'm 105, that's the same age as Malak, I'm sure he didn't tell you that. But my age that I play is 26 and I work at a Veterinary Clinic. My power is to bend time, and I'm the mother figure of the coven. I think you probably figured out that Malak and I are married, since he is the 'father' of this lovely group." She walked over to me, being careful not to scare me and to not touch any showing skin, she gave me a hug. I smiled at her and thought to her, _I'm glad to meet you, don't worry you're not hearing voices. I'm just afraid to talk right now, sorry._ She smiled at me before taking her seat. Then a blonde male stood up, he had red and dark gold streaks, red and gold tattoos, and golden eyes with flecks of red. He looked very serious when he first got up, it kind of startled me and a little shield started to go up, but I fought it back. He continued on with his story. "My name is Azrael, nickname is Az, I'm 75, human age is 19, I go to college, my power is to create and bend fire, and that's about it." With that he sat back down, I had to stop myself from laughing, because I was thinking that this was a male version of Rosalie. Malak looked at me and I shook my head, _I'll explain when it's my turn._ He nodded in reply. The next to stand up was a bouncy auburn with silver and blue streaks, blue and silver tattoos, and blue eyes with silver, red, and gold flecks. "My name is Rosangela, but you can call me Rose. I'm 62 and my human age is 17, I go to high school. My absolute favorite thing to do is shop, and play with hair. My power is to be able to change mine and anyone else's appearance. Azrael and I are 'married', but we usually play it off as if we were just boyfriend and girlfriend. Welcome to the family Is." She bounded over to me and hugged me tightly. I smiled back at her as she made her way back to her seat. Then a brunette male with amethyst streaks, matching colored tattoos, and eyes stood up. He smiled widely; it practically reached his eyes, literally.

"My name is Raphael, but you can call me Raf. I'm 74, but my human age is 19, I go to college and I work at a pizza shop. My power is to manipulate people into doing things they wouldn't really want to do." He took the same precautions that Aggie did, and he hugged me, but whispered in my ear before pulling away, "Welcome to the family, little sister." I smiled and said thanks.

The last one to stand up was the girl next to me, but when she turned she realized that I had to stare up to look at her, so she sat back down and turned towards me. "My name is Malakai, but you can call me Kay. I'm 101, my human age is 20. Um…I stay home and help Malak around the house. Oh, my power is that I can manipulate emotions. It's really cool actually…Ow, what?!" Raf smacked her upside the head while she was rambling on, and I tried to stifle a laugh, but I failed miserably and fell out of my chair with laughter. By the time I got back up everyone was staring at me, I started biting my lip and whispered a sorry before I sat back down. _Malak is it okay if I sit while I explained what my life was like before you found me? _He nodded, and I took a very unnecessary breath.

"Okay, well my name is Isabella, everyone used to call me Bella, but something happened and it hurts too much to think about it, so I would prefer to be called Is. Before Malak found me I was a happy 18 year old without a care in the world. I had everything that I could possibly want, a wonderful boyfriend, two loving families, and I was going to go to school with my boyfriend. But about a week and half before Malak found me, my boyfriend broke up with me saying _'it's to keep you from danger'_, when he left I felt nothing but pain. I went their house to see if they really left or if they were trying to play a sick trick on me, but the house was empty. I tried to leave but my truck ran out of gas, I ran into the woods because I needed to think, but with my klutziness I tripped over a root and smacked my head and fell unconscious. I woke up to hear a twig snap close by me, but I was so frozen in fear that I couldn't run away. When they picked me up I started to kick and scream but I was hit over the back of my head with something. I woke up in a room bound and gagged, that was the start of my hell. That whole week I was raped and beaten. From there I guess you figure it out, because that was when Malak saved me." The whole time I was saying this, my voice was deadly calm, but at the end my voice finally cracked. I ran out of the house and sat on the porch steps and start sobbing dryly into my knees, and my shield went up. I sat there for almost an hour until I finally let my shield down. A pair of cold arms embraced me from behind, I wasn't scared because I knew who it was already, Rose.

"Why did you put up your shield? I felt so helpless just sitting here, I wanted to help."

"I'm sorry, but I needed to be alone to think my thoughts through. I couldn't believe how hard that was. But thank you for this, for letting me think that I'm actually loved."

Then all of a sudden I started to hear everyone's thoughts at once, not just the ones from the house but more, it felt like I heard everyone from everywhere thinking to me.

I let out a heart wrenching scream while clutching my head, and doubled over from pain.


	6. Chapter 6

-1_Recap from last Chapter_

"_Why did you put up your shield? I felt so helpless just sitting here, I wanted to help."_

"_I'm sorry, but I needed to be alone to think my thoughts through. I couldn't believe how hard that was. But thank you for this, for letting me think that I'm actually loved."_

_Then all of a sudden I started to hear everyone's thoughts at once, not just the ones from the house but more, it felt like I heard everyone from everywhere thinking to me._

_I let out a heart wrenching scream while clutching my head, and doubled over from pain._

I started massaging my temples hoping that it would ease the pain that I was feeling. It only let up a little, the next thing I know I'm being picked up and carried into the house, and was set down on the couch in the living room. Still rubbing my temples, I tried focusing on blocking everyone's thoughts. After about ten minutes I was finally able to block everyone's except my new families. Their thoughts were filled with concerned on why I wasn't answering Malak. I looked up from under my lashes at Malak.

"I'm sorry, that was so weird. I was talking to Rose and then all of a sudden I could hear every thought from every person in the world. When you guys were trying to talk to me I couldn't hear you because the voices were really loud. I'm sorry." When I finished I was shaking from dry-sobbing. I was still in a lot of pain, and I was feeling really weak.

"It's okay Bella, we understand. Why don't we take you hunting so you can gain some strength back?"

Raf was sitting next to me with an arm around my shoulder, I smiled gratefully at him. He pulled me off the couch and led me out into the woods. It was a matter of seconds before I took off towards my first target. I don't remember what happened, but I do know that I had a total of five deer before I felt full. I looked down at my clothes, and wished I would have been a little neater. My shirt was splattered with blood, as were my shoes…grr….stupid blood.

"Hey, did you have fun?" I could tell he was joking, so I just glared back at him.

"Aww…come on little sis, don't be like that. I think you did pretty well for your first try. Come on let's go back to the house." I followed him back to the house in silence, going over what had just happened. Trying to think of what I was going to say when I went back in there, because I was sure they were going to ask me what happened again. Sure enough that as soon as I sat down on the couch I was being bombarded by questions.

"How did you control your power so fast? When I first got my power I had to constantly keep it in check, I was always thinking about my power to make sure it didn't blow up in my face, literally." This came from Az, it seemed like it was starting to get used to me. So I answered him.

"I don't know, I was just concentrating on shutting everyone up. It's not completely gone it's just a hum kind of. Wait let me show you." I closed my eyes and opened my mind to everyone else, there was a soft humming, which kind of sounded like a soft little song. Just over top of the hum was their thoughts, I couldn't block their thoughts and they noticed so they tried to keep their thoughts to a minimum while listening.

"That is so cool; at least you don't have to listen to those people rambling." This time it was Kay that spoke up after about five minutes of everyone listening to the hum.

"Can I ask a question, I mean if that's okay?" I mumbled, but I knew that they heard me.

"Of course." My family chorused together.

**::AN : Eep! I know it's a cliffie, but hey what do you expect from me. It keeps you wanting to read more, lol. Okay anywho sorry it took so long to post but I've been busy with college stuffs (yay! Not T.T) Gots to go PM me if you have any questions, and don't forget. READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! Luvs to all of you!!**

**AcE**

**aka bite.me.18**


	7. Chapter 7

_Recap from last Chapter_

"_That is so cool; at least you don't have to listen to those people rambling." This time it was Kay that spoke up after about five minutes of everyone listening to the hum._

"_Can I ask a question, I mean if that's okay?" I mumbled, but I knew that they heard me._

"_Of course." My family chorused together._

"Okay I actually have more then one, but here goes. Why are we different? I mean I know that new vampires are supposed to have red eyes, but mine were aqua. Second, where are we? Like country or state, I obviously figured out that I'm in a house. My last question is why do I have so many powers? I didn't think we were supposed to have more than one." _I'm a freak, that'll explain everything. _I thought to myself before I looked up at a very disappointed family, that's when I realized I forgot to shut the connection off. I lowered my eyes and mumbled a sorry, next thing I knew I was pulled into a bone crushing hug, not by one but by six vampires. I laughed lightly then suddenly broke down into sobs as I remembered the hugs I got from Alice and Emmett. Kay was looking at me worriedly, so I opened my mind to the entire family and played them my favorite memory of the Cullen's, which I was enveloped into a hug very similar to this one. When the memory ended I made sure to break the connection this time. Everyone had returned to their seats in the living room, with me on Malak's lap. _Wait isn't he married maybe I should get up. _So I tried to sit up to slide off of his lap, but was tightly pulled back. _Oomph, well that didn't work. Maybe I should just ask him why I am sitting on his lap. Hmm…_

_Testing, testing. One. Two. Three. Malak, can you hear me?_

_Is? Is something wrong?_, hey he sounds slightly amused. Humph.

_Nope, no problem at all. Except for the fact that I'm sitting on the lap of a married vampire._

_Is, you know I thought for sure that you would have figure it out already. I'm the father of this coven, and you're my daughter. I'm comforting her in a time of need. Now, shut up and deal with it. _He chuckled out loud after he saw the look on my face. Which must have been a cross between confusion, love (not in the creepy way, in the way a daughter loves a father), and anger (because I can't believe he just told me to shut up).

The rest of the family noticed Malak's chuckle, and Kay looking just about the same as I was, because she could sense my emotion.

Raf chuckled before he finally replied, "Are you guys leaving us out on your father daughter moment?"

I'm pretty sure that if I was still human, I would have blushed; thank the cheese-it god that I'm a vampire.

"Anyhow, if you guys are done torturing me, can you pllleeeeasssse answer my question? You don't have to answer the one about me having so many powers. I just want to know why we are different, and where we are."

"Well…I'll answer the last one first, the one about where we are. We are in one of our safe houses in Prague. You probably haven't noticed yet but we are on the first floor of many, the house isn't really a house it's a castle. We aren't the only family that inhabits this place, my family owns it but we allow others to reside here when they are in need of safety. Now for your first question, this is going to take awhile to explain. Because you see we still don't understand it completely." He set me down on the couch and stood up pacing in front of me trying to sort his thoughts out before continuing.

"Okay, this is going to sound ridiculous, and you won't be the only one to think it either. We are…a type of…angel. Yes we are vampires, but we are also angels. Each of us must have had some form of the angel DNA in our blood when we were bitten. Every time one of us bites someone we pass on the vampire venom, which causes the transformation to take place. But I think we also pass on some of the angel DNA also. So when I bit you, you must have had more than half angel DNA, which explains why you have more than one power and as to why you were able to control them so fast. But back to what we are, our colors represent our personality and our guardian. Az's guardian is the phoenix, hence the red and gold, and the red shows his temper and ability to love, while the gold shows compassion. Raf's guardian is the lion, we think it's because of his courage and nobility, and the purple or amethyst shows sorrow, suffering and royalty. Rose's guardian is a mustang, which shows her wild spirit, and the silver shows purity while the blue shows truth. Kay's color means the same as Rose's blue, and her guardian is the tiger, which shows her playfulness and love. Aggie and I are very much alike we both have the same guardian, not literally but it's the same creature, and our colors are the same meaning. Our guardian's our dragons, mine is emerald green and hers is sea foam. Since sea foam and green are just different shades from each other they both mean hope for eternal life. Now for you we have to figure out what your guardian is but your color is odd, we have yet to encounter aqua. Aqua is a cross between blue and green, so I'm thinking that it's means both what green and blue mean. So in total I think it's somewhere around youth, hope for eternal life, truth, and the symbol of heaven. Hmmm…." He stopped pacing and was looking off at something far away as if he were trying to remember something, then he gasped. "Ohmygosh. Is I think that you…are the…the one mentioned…."

"Malak just spit it out already!" Kay shouted at her brother, and I had to fight back a laugh.

"Well, I think she is the one that was mentioned in the prophecy. The one that brings all of the races together, the one that makes vampires able to eat normal food, but are still able to live for eternity. She's the one that will make peace on earth! Don't you understand? Is is our new leader. Well obviously not now but she will be."

I just sat there staring at him. _Does he really think that little old me, the one who was barely able to keep her head when she went hunting, he really thinks that I'm going to bring everyone together. Yeah right!_

"Is? Is! Did you hear me?! I said that you could end all of the fighting between the races. That's why you have so many powers, and will end up with more. Why are you laughing?! This is NOT funny."

"I'm….s-sorry….but you…th-think that….I…could make...p-peace on earth." I couldn't control my laughing, and my sides were starting to ache. "You think…that little old me, could do that. I had problems when I just went hunting, I couldn't control the beast inside me….ow." Something was prickling in my stomach, I wrapped my arms around my midsection hoping that it would stop, but the pain just grew worse. I screamed and then everything went black. The last thing I remember hearing was all of the voices growing louder.

**:: AN : Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Remember, I like reviews J. Luvs::**

**AcE**

**aka bite.me.18**


	8. Chapter 8

-1**:: AN : Okay this chapter is in Edward's POV, because I know you want to know what's up with him. So this entire chapter is from when he left Bella up to the end of last chapter. Enjoy::**

Today was like any other day, I showed up in Bella's room before she got done with dinner. I decided to surprise her with some roses, so I got her a red and a white, one for each of us. I heard her walking up the steps so I hid in the closet so I could see her reaction to me not being on her bed. When she opened the door she was slightly disappointed at the fact that I wasn't already on her bed. She sighed heavily and walked over to her dresser to get clothes to get ready for bed. She was gone for about 30 minutes; she must have taken a shower. She came back in and saw that I still wasn't there and plopped on her bed. She rolled over to face the wall, that's when I decided to sneak up on her. I slowly walked up behind her and placed my hand over her eyes, and whispered in her ear, BOO! Cheesy I know but hey it's cute. She jumped about a mile, but realized it was me and hugged me.

"What are you hiding behind your back?" she asked while trying to peek behind my back.

"Oh, nothing really. Just something for you."

"You know I don't like it when you spend money on me."

"It wasn't that much, but I think you'll like." I pulled the roses from behind my back, and she smiled at the fact that I got her something simple.

"Thank you." She was barely audible, and reached for the roses. She quickly pulled her hand back and winced.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I need to go to the bathroom." She was half way across the before I smelled it, blood. She must have pricked her finger on a thorn, and I haven't been hunting for a week and a half. The next thing I knew was I had her pinned against the wall.

"Edward….honey. It's me, Bella. Don't do this, you'll never forgive yourself. Do this for me, for Carlisle. Do this for your family; don't ruin what you have built. EDWARD! LISTEN TO ME! Please….don't do this." I slowly backed away from her, shaking my head to try to make the monster return to its hiding place. But it wouldn't return.

"I have to go, don't call me." With that I ran out her window and straight home.

As soon as I got home I ran to my room, and started packing. I didn't care if the family didn't want to leave, but I had to get out of here, I couldn't risk hurting her. Even though I knew that if I left her I would cause her much pain, but not as much pain if I had bitten her. I heard a small knock on my door but I didn't reply because I knew that they would come in anyway. It was Esme, and she was looking at me with a worried look on her face.

"Edward, what happened?"

"I - I couldn't control my blood lust, I almost bit her. I almost killed my love! We have to leave! We have to leave NOW!" I was breaking down, but I couldn't stop packing I had to get as far away from her. I would leave as soon as possible; I HAVE to leave as soon as possible. GOD! Why couldn't I just have died when I was seventeen, I would have never have had this problem. I would be up in heaven with my mother and father. But I never would have met this family, and I would have never have met Bella. That was when I broke down sobbing; I had stopped packing and was now in a ball sobbing in the middle of my floor. A pair of hands lifted my head and then sat it down on their lap. I looked up to see Esme stroking my hair gently, and the rest of the family in the room watching us. How could I have done this to the family that I have grown to love? Why couldn't I have just controlled myself? Now they have to leave because of me, wait maybe they don't have to. They could stay here, and I can run to Denali to live with that other coven.

"No, Edward. We are going with you. Don't think you can get rid of us that easily." That came from Alice, thank gosh, I don't think I could make it without them.

"Thanks, but I'm so sorry for making you have to leave. Please, Rosalie don't say anything I don't think I can handle it right now."

"I wasn't going to say anything. I just wish Bella could come with us…"

We all just looked at her with shock; did she just say she wanted Bella to come with us?

"What? I'm not allowed to miss her? I understand that I have been mean, but she and I have started to become friends. And besides she the is only one that keeps you sane. I'm going to start packing now, and I suggest the rest of you start too. We have to leave early tomorrow." With that she walked out of the room and everyone followed, except Alice, Jasper, and Esme. Esme helped me up and followed Carlisle to their room.

"Jasper and I will stay one more day. We'll make sure nothing happens to Bella, and we'll tell her something happened that made us all have to leave, and tell her that it wasn't her fault. Edward, just…just do something for me, please don't make us do this to her again. She almost didn't make it last time, I don't know if she could take it again." I just shook my head, I knew this was going to be hard on her, but I couldn't stay with her anymore. I couldn't put her in anymore danger.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three days. It's been three days since we left, three days since I saw my angel's face. I had a hard time because of what Alice told me, she said she was empty, she was just a shell. I couldn't stand reading her or Jasper's mind, because I would see the hurt in her eyes. She was so empty, and I did that to her. I kept thinking about what she was doing right now, hoping that she wasn't in as bad a shape as I was. I had locked myself in my room, and I haven't left yet even though I should probably go hunt soon. But none of that mattered, all that mattered was Bella. My thoughts were disturbed by a loud bang, which I found out had been my door. Alice was standing in my doorway with pitch black eyes.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Concern covering my voice. But she shook her head, she was too angry to talk, so I had to read her mind. What I was faced with would scar me for the rest of eternity. It was Bella, she was being raped and tortured, and she looked so fragile. The end of the vision showed Bella dead, lying sprawled out on the floor.

"Ohmygosh. Where is she? Holy crap! We have to find her!" I was sprinting outside as fast as I could with Alice on my heels.

We were on the road in no time, and Alice called the rest of the family and explained the vision to them. We were going to spread out and search for her. We had to find her before she died; I couldn't go on without her living. I know that's stupid to say because I wasn't with her but I thought she would be safe without my being there. Boy was I wrong. Alice and I had gone back to Forks to see if she was still there, she wasn't but her truck was there. We followed her scent until we got to the air port. This is where we lost the scent. As we were leaving Alice got another vision, and it pointed us to Prague. We got plane tickets for us and the family, but we wouldn't leave for another hour and a half. So Alice and I waited very impatiently while the rest of the family showed up and while we waited for the plane to take off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four flipping hours! That's how long it took to get to Prague. We all split up again, this time Jasper joined Alice and I. We finally found a worn out warehouse that was strong with Bella's scent. We silently hoped that it wasn't because she was dead. When we walked in, it looked like there had been a war. There was blood everywhere, and a pile of bodies by the door, I shuddered at the fact that I hoped Bella wasn't in there. But when we were about to check the pile we got a new wave of the scent and we followed it into a tiny room. We search the entire room and all we found was a pool of old blood. Bella's blood. I had lost her, I was too late, I couldn't save my angel. Jasper tried to calm me down but it didn't help, I was in too much pain and I felt bad because he was feeling it too. Alice called the rest of the family and they met us in the room. Carlisle called a family he knew here and asked if we could stay for a couple of days. We would be staying with the Angelos family.

**:: AN : I hope you liked it! I promise next chapter will be back in Is's point of view. Review please! Luvs::**

**AcE**

**aka bite.me.18**


	9. Chapter 9

-1_Recap from the end of Chapter 7 (in BPOV)_

"_Is? Is! Did you hear me?! I said that you could end all of the fighting between the races. That's why you have so many powers, and will end up with more. Why are you laughing?! This is NOT funny."_

"_I'm….s-sorry….but you…th-think that….I…could make...p-peace on earth." I couldn't control my laughing, and my sides were starting to ache. "You think…that little old me, could do that. I had problems when I just went hunting, I couldn't control the beast inside me….ow." Something was prickling in my stomach, I wrapped my arms around my midsection hoping that it would stop, but the pain just grew worse. I screamed and then everything went black. The last thing I remember hearing was all of the voices growing louder._

I felt like I was in the middle of an earthquake, I was being shaken ferociously.

"Ugh! Stop shaking me! I'm fine, I just passed out…I think."

"Malak, she's up! She's finally up!" Rose was the one shaking me, so I decided to toss her over to the couch because she was_ still_ shaking me. I flicked my wrist and she landed on the couch with a oomph.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"You were still shaking me, and thanks to you now I feel dizzy. Ugh!" My head really hurt. _I'm taking a shower._ Whoa! How'd I get here so fast? "ROSE!!"

"Oh my gosh! Is you totally just teleported! That is SO cool!"

"Right…um…can I take my shower now?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just come downstairs when you're done."

"Mmkay."

Oh man, another power. This is definitely going to be a long eternity. After about an hour I finished my shower and changed my clothes. When I walked in the living room I was engulfed in yet another six vampire hug.

"You guys, I'm fine I was out for what an hour?" They all looked at me like I was stupid. "What?"

"Is, you've been out for a couple of days now. Three to be exact. It looked like you were going through the transformation again. Weren't you in any pain?"

"Nope, just lots of memories came flooding back. I actually had to fight in one, but it wasn't really a memory, it was like I was a fictional character. **(AN: hehe I had to put that in :: ) **It was weird, it's like I was in this really nice dress, and I was fighting these really powerful vampires. So did I miss anything?"

"Umm…I think you should go hunting first. Come back right after you're done, and I'll tell you what happened. Kay can you go with her?" Kay nodded her head and led me out the house…castle…whatever.

When we got to the forest Kay took off in one direction and I just sat there, waiting for a scent to catch my nose. Nothing came. About an hour later, Kay came back to where I was.

"Did you hunt already?"

"Huh uh. I don't smell anything."

"What?" She bent over and snatched up a groundhog and held it in front of my face. "You don't smell this?"

"I don't smell the blood. I smell the dirt on him, but not his blood. Is there something wrong with me?" I was starting to panic and Kay must have noticed because sent a wave of calm my way.

"No nothings wrong, I think. Let's go back and talk to Malak." I nodded because I wasn't sure if I could trust my voice.

We got back to the house…castle…again whatever. I ran straight to Malak.

"MalakIcan'tsmellbloodIthinksomethingiswrongwithme." He looked at me puzzled.

"Okay, repeat what you just said, but slower."

"I can't smell blood I think something is wrong with me."

"Hmm…follow me." He led me down into a basement type room. "Raf! Az! Can you come down to the training room please!" In a split second they were both standing next to me with puzzled looks on their face.

"Can you guys hold Is while I open some blood for her?" They nodded and each held one of my arms.

"Ouch not so tight!"

"It's for safety reasons Is, and besides the bruises will go away in five minutes." Raf said with a grin plastered on his face.

Malak walked in front of me with two vials. He opened the first one and held it under my nose. I shook my head.

"Nothing?"

"Nope, smells like water."

"Interesting"

He opened the second one and held it under my nose. This one smelled…odd. Kind of like cheese-its, grape juice, and lavender. But it really didn't smell very appetizing. I wrinkled my nose.

"Did you smell that?"

"Yeah, but it smelled like cheese-its, grape juice, and lavender. Not very appetizing. What is it supposed to smell like?"

"Um…it's supposed to smell like lavender and candy. Hmm…I think you acquired a new power."

"Ugh! Another one!"

"What do you mean another one? Raf, Az you can let her go now." They listened and dropped my arms.

"Um…I think we should go upstairs and have a family meeting." We were heading up the steps when a knock sounded on the entrance door. We all ran up to see who was there, and I stopped dead in my tracks. Causing Az to run straight into my back.

"Ouch! Is! Why did you stop?"

"It's - It's them." I barely even heard my voice.

"Who?"

"The Cullen's, the ones who left me." A low growl started in his throat, but I stopped him. "Az, do you think you can call Rose and have her help me cover my scent? I want to see them but I don't want them to know it's me. They won't be able to tell by my looks, but they would notice my scent. Please…" I was begging now…He nodded and ran up the steps. A few second later Rose showed up and started rubbing lotion on me.

"What's that?"

"Oh, this is a scent covering lotion. I came up with it when I was hiding from the Volturi." I shuddered at the mention of that name. "Oh it's okay now, they aren't after me anymore. Okay you're done. Are you sure you want to do this?" I nodded. "Okay if you want to leave, just tell me and I'll say that we are going shopping, okay?" I nodded again.

We walked upstairs and into the living room. The Cullen's were seated on the couches with their backs towards us. Rose and I walked around the couches and took our spots on the couch facing them.

"Okay, now, since we all decided to show up." Malak glared at me.

"Sorry." I mumbled but I knew he heard me. When I looked up the Cullen's faces were covered with confusion and…sadness?

"Okay, so…let's introduce ourselves. We'll start with my family and then you guys can introduce yourselves, okay?" They all nodded in response. I don't think I could sit here any longer, so I had to tell Malak and Rose. _Malak can I leave after the introductions are done, Rose and I want to go shopping?_ He nodded. He started to introduce himself, Rose and I were last. _Rose we have to leave after we are done with introductions, I can't take it anymore, it hurts too much. _She nodded too. It was her turn. I was starting to get nervous. Rose elbowed me, must be my turn.

"My name is Is, and my power is…well there's too many to list." The Cullen's just looked confused.

"Is…list your powers please. They look a little confused." I sighed and nodded.

"Okay, well…I can read minds and can project my thoughts into someone else's mind, I have telekinesis, teleportation, I can take powers from another vampire, well not really take them but if I touch them I get the same power but it's like ten times stronger, and I don't get blood lust…I guess that's how you explain it. Right, Malak?" I tilted my head to the side thinking about it. He looked confused about it.

"When did you get the teleportation?"

"Umm…I forgot to tell you didn't I? Oops. Well when I woke up I wanted to take a shower and the next thing I knew I was in the bathroom. And Rose why didn't you tell him, when I was in the shower?" I playfully slapped her on her arm.

"Hey! That hurt!" She was laughing so I knew it didn't really hurt.

"If it hurt so much why are you laughing?" We were laughing so hard, we completely forgot about the Cullen's sitting across from us, until we heard Malak "clear his throat".

"Sorry." Rose and I mumbled together, which caused us to giggle again.

"Well, if you two are done acting like you are two, we'll continue with introductions."

I had to laugh, not out loud, because I already knew who they were. So I decided to have a conversation with Rose. _Psst. Rose I blocked your mind so Edward can't read it, and we can talk._

_Okay, where do you want to go shopping?_

_Hmm…I don't know. I haven't been shopping here yet. What's good?_

_Well we could go to the mall, I guess. Or we could go to the outlets, nah never mind. We'll go to the mall. That's where the best shopping is._

_Okay, gosh! I wish they'd hurry up, I'm getting bored._ She giggled.

_Rose! You blew our cover!_

"Is stop talking to Rose and pay attention. And Rose you should know better!"

"Sorry, Malak." We sat quietly through the rest of the introductions, when we were done we ran over to Malak before he started talking to anyone.

"Can we borrow your car? My car needs to be fixed and I haven't had time and we really want to go shopping!" Rose blurted out before I could stop her.

"Shopping! Did someone say shopping?" Kay, Alice and Rosalie came bounding over. I mentally slapped myself.

"Yeah! We're going to go shopping, want to come?" _Rose, I wanted to get away from them not take them with us._

"Oops, sorry Is."

"Why are you sorry?"

"It's nothing let's go…Alice, right?"

This was just the start of my hell, like I said before : This is going to be a long eternity.

**:: AN : I hope you enjoyed this chapter…yes yes I know…it's a cliffie…deal with it please. Review please! Luvs::**

**AcE**

**ka bite.me.18**


	10. Chapter 10

-1_Recap from last chapter_

"_Shopping! Did someone say shopping?" Kay, Alice and Rosalie came bounding over. I mentally slapped myself._

"_Yeah! We're going to go shopping, want to come?" Rose, I wanted to get away from them not take them with us._

"_Oops, sorry Is."_

"_Why are you sorry?"_

"_It's nothing let's go…Alice, right?"_

_This was just the start of my hell, like I said before : This is going to be a long eternity._

We were walking out the door when Alice gasped, I knew she was having a vision so I blocked her mind from Edward and watched the vision play out.

_It was the five of us and we were walking around the mall. Rose saw something and she screamed "Bella - I mean Is - you have to see this."_

_Alice and Rosalie both stop and look at me and in unison they ask "Bella?"_

"_Hi guys."_

The vision ended. I quickly told Alice through our mind link, _Alice wait until we're at the mall. Please! _She nodded and said, "You are going to look great in the shirt Is." We walked out leaving two very confused vampire families

When we got to the mall, we got out of the car and Alice pulled me into her normal bone crushing hug, except it wasn't as bad as when I was human. I quickly returned the hug.

"Oh my gosh! Bella you look hot!"

"Thanks Alice. You do realize that if I was still human that I'd be blushing right now."

"Alice, what has gotten into you! Bella is dead! And _that_ is definitely not Bella."

"Hey Rosalie, nice to see you again too." Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened. "B-Bella? Is that really you? Prove it."

"Yes it's me. Fine I'll show you what happened when I found out that you guys really left."

I showed her and Alice what happened up to Malak finding me. When I finished, they gasped. If they were human I think they would have cried. The next thing I know I'm in a bone crushing hug by not only Alice, but Rosalie too.

"See, I'm not dead…well, technically yes, but not really. I'm glad you guys are here. By the way, why are you in Prague?"

"We came to find you. I had a vision and you were dead. How did you survive?"

"Malak, heard me cry for help. Apparently I was almost dead and he bit me." They looked at me with horror, so I quickly added. "It wasn't because he was thirsty he felt a certain connection to me."

"Okay and what would that connection be?"

"Um...why don't we get some clothes and then we can drive around and Rose, Kay, and I will explain as much as we know. Okay?"

"Sure, Bella." Alice and Rosalie chimed in unison.

This was going to be a long day. We went into a couple of different stores, bought some shirts, pants, skirts, heels, sunglasses, makeup, and some other things which I wish not to mention. That was the worst.

_Flashback_

"_Come on Bella, let us see!" Alice called from the other side of the door._

"_Yeah if you don't come out willingly we'll make you come out!" _

"_Gee thanks Rose, you're supposed to be my sister! Alright, I'm coming out, but I don't like this one bit." With that I walked out of the dressing room, I heard all thoughts turn to me._

_Man she's hot!_

_I wish I had a body like that…_

_She looks like a model…_

"_Okay, see enough? Can I change back into my clothes now?"_

"_Yes, and throw me the rest so I can pay."_

"_Alice I have money now, I can pay for them myself!"_

"_Bel-la, come on I haven't seen you for almost a month, let me have fun."_

"_Fine."_

_End Flashback_

When we got done shopping, we decided to drive around a little. Kay, Rose, and I explained as best as we could. Saying that we have still yet to figure out what my guardian was. We were driving around for a couple of hours when we decided to go home. But before we left I had to talk to them a little bit more.

"Guys, do you think you can remember to block your mind?" They all gave me an uneasy look. "Okay, well do you mind if I put up a block? I'll only put it on anything that has to do with me…but you have to promise not to tell anyone that you know who I am, okay?" They all nodded, so I went to work, taking my time to make sure I didn't forget anything.

"Okay I'm done."

"Man, Bella. That felt weird…I mean it's like you were actually walking around in there. Creepy. But at least Edward can't see who you are."

"Alice…I've missed you so much."

"We missed you too, Bella. So so much."

**:: AN : I know I know it's short. But it will get longer I promise. Review! Luvs::**

**AcE**

**aka bite.me.18**


	11. Chapter 11

-1_Recap from last Chapter_

"_Guys, do you think you can remember to block your mind?" They all gave me an uneasy look. "Okay, well do you mind if I put up a block? I'll only put it on anything that has to do with me…but you have to promise not to tell anyone that you know who I am, okay?" They all nodded, so I went to work, taking my time to make sure I didn't forget anything._

"_Okay I'm done."_

"_Man, Bella. That felt weird…I mean it's like you were actually walking around in there. Creepy. But at least Edward can't see who you are."_

"_Alice…I've missed you so much."_

"_We missed you too, Bella. So so much."_

We pulled up in front of the house…castle…again whatever. When we got all of our bags out of the trunk we walked in and we decided that we should act as if we had a good time shopping.

"Hey girls, did you have fun?" Malak called as we were walking through the doors.

"Yeah dad! We made some new friends too!" I giggled at the face that Alice was making.

"B- Is, when are you going to tell them?"  
"The day before you leave. Don't worry, nothing is going to happen."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Two Days Later_

Okay the Cullen's have been here for two days now, and all Edward has done was sulk and it was starting to get annoying. I found him outside on one of our swings in the garden. I stood in front of him waiting for him to acknowledge me, but he never did. So I did a little "clearing of the throat", nothing. God! What is wrong with him!

"Is this seat taken?" I asked him calmly. He didn't answer me he just shook his head. I sat down next to him.

"Look I know that you just lost 'the love of your life'" I used air quotes around the love of your life. "But do you honestly think that this is how she would want you to go on with your non living life?" He didn't answer. I jumped off the swing and took my place in front of him.

"Look! I'm sick and tired of you wallowing over your dead little girlfriend that you claimed that you LOVED! But from what I heard you didn't love her anymore, you left her to rot. That is why she is dead, she is dead because you left her!" Oops, I think I went too far. His head snapped up and his eyes were pitch black.

"How dare you talk like you know who she is! You never knew her, I did love her! And I will never stop loving her!" After he said that he pounced on me, before I had time to react, I was on my back and he was getting ready to punch me.

From the corner of my eye I saw a midnight black wolf with aqua eyes circling around us. The wolf pounced on Edward and he was knocked off of me. After Edward was a safe distance away from me, the wolf vanished. I was livid, how dare he attack me in my new home! After that I heard rumbling, but everything went blank.

**APOV (because it's the easiest way to show what happened)**

We all ran outside when we heard Edward scream something and then a loud crash. When we finally got outside we saw Edward on top of Bella getting ready to punch her, but he never got a chance to punch her because this wolf pulled him off and then disappeared. Bella got up and she looked livid, her eyes turned black, then gray, and then white. What's going on? We all jumped when we heard thunder. I was confused, it wasn't supposed to storm today. Bella's hair started to fly around her like she was underwater. She raised her arm and threw Edward half way across the yard, and when she brought her arm back down a bolt of lightning hit Edward with a sickening crack. My family and the Angelos' ran over to Bella and started to try and clam her down. After about five minutes her eyes finally turned back to her new normal color, aqua. She slumped down on the ground and started to dry sob.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I almost killed you all. I'm so sorry." She just kept repeating that over and over again. Rose and I bent down and helped me lift her into the house. I know it didn't take two vampires to take her in but we both wanted to help her.

**Back to BPOV**

Oh my god, I almost killed them! When the hell did I get that power? I have to stop, I can't let my emotions win, it'll just get worse.

"Alice, Rose, let me go I need to take a shower. I need to get the scent mask off. I want them to know now." They let go and nodded their head, they walked out of my room. _Oh by the way Alice, thanks. And can you do me a favor and call a meeting. I'll be done in a couple of minutes. _

I took a really fast shower, and my scent was really strong now, because I've been hiding it for two or three days now. I changed my clothes and walked downstairs with a towel wrapped around my head. When I entered Edward, Jasper, and Emmett growled at me. I was shocked.

"Emmett! Is that anyway to act towards your little sister?" I gave him a small smile.

"Um…Malak before we start can I talk to Rose, Kay, Alice, and Rosalie real quick?" He nodded. We went into the kitchen, while we were walking I let down their mind blocks.

"Um…Bella what did you want to talk about?" Alice was looking at me very confused.

"I didn't really have anything to say I just wanted to take the blocks off. But actually I do have something to say. Thank you so much for helping me just now, I can't believe that I just got another power." I lowered my head in shame. But I was pulled into a hug, when I looked up I was expecting Alice but it was…Rosalie? I smiled and hugged her back.

"Okay let's go before the boys come barging in." They nodded and followed back into the living room.

"Okay, I'm guessing you want an explanation as to what happened? Which do you want first the power or the _fight_." I snarled the last word at Edward.

"The power, we'll get to the fight next. When did you get this power?"

"I don't know. I mean I didn't get the shock that I do when I get a power, maybe I got it when I was in the second 'transformation' thing. And I don't remember much of anything when that came over me, I only saw from above. Like I was watching the entire thing fold out." I lowered my head in shame, I can't believe that I almost killed them. I don't know what I would have done if I killed this family or the Cullen's, even if they did leave me I still love them.

"It's okay Is. The reason you don't remember is probably because you were so livid."

"It's okay? How can you say that' okay! I almost killed you guys, and the Cullen's. I don't know what I would have done if I lost two families that I loved." The Cullen's faces turned to confusion. Jasper was the first to speak.

"Bella? Is that you?" I nodded while looking at the ground. "I knew it must have been you, you are the only one that I know besides Alice that goes through so many emotions in one second." I laughed a small laugh, and he got up to hug me. I hugged him back, when we pulled away he placed a bare hand on the side of my face. "We missed you." I yelped in pain, and doubled over. "Oops. I forgot about that."

I gasped for some unnecessary breathe, "It's okay. Just give me a couple of minutes." I sat down on the couch and started to breathe slowly and deeply. I felt every emotion that every person in the world was feeling. I focused on blocking their emotions. After about ten minutes, I finally got all of the emotions blocked except for the ones in the living room. I let out a deep sigh.

"Okay, next time warn me if you are going to touch bare skin." I laughed a little, and turned back to Malak. "I have a question. What was that wolf?"

"Is, that was your guardian. Well, it looks like you have a very noble, loyal, and smart guardian. I guess that makes sense, that is your personality." He chuckled at the fact that he missed the obvious, then he turned suddenly serious. "Is, would you like to explain what happened outside an hour ago?" I nodded.

"Well…I was starting to get tired of Edward moping around…about me being dead." I heard gasps, and a couple of growls.  
"You are NOT my Bella!" Edward roared and leapt at me. I put my hand up and he froze in midair. I slowly placed him back on the couch.

"Edward, let me explain. Please…" I looked at him pleadingly. He nodded his head once. "Thanks, now would you like it explained, or would you rather see what happened? I can only show you what I remember though." Carlisle was the one that answered.

"Could you show us please?" I nodded and sat down with my head in my hands, I took a deep breath and opened the link with everyone in the room. I let my memories pour out, from when Edward left, to when I went to the house, to when I was kidnapped, and to where I was beaten. This particular memory caused several growls to emit. I went back to my memories, the pain I was in for three days, what I looked like when I woke up, how I felt when they showed up, the shopping trip with Alice and Rosalie, the fight. I closed the link and took a couple of deep breaths trying to stop my sobbing that started up when I showed myself getting beaten and raped. A wave of calm washed over me, and I whispered, "Thanks Jasper." He replied with an "Anytime sis." That made me smile, he still considered me his sister. I finally looked up and noticed one person was missing…Edward. My face must have shown disappointment because, Esme spoke.

"It's alright dear, you didn't do anything wrong. It's just…well we thought you were gone. And now, we find out that we've been living with you for three days. It's a lot for him to take in. Let him think over what just happened, he'll come around." She pulled me into a motherly hug, and I whispered 'thanks'. I pulled out of the hug and stood up.

"I'm going to take another shower, maybe that'll calm me down some." Emmett chuckled.  
"Same old Bella." I just smiled back and went upstairs, after I got of view I teleported outside next to Edward. He looked at me confused, and then smiled that crooked grin of his. He was just about to pull me into a hug when I teleported away from him. He looked at me with hurt in his eyes, I shook my head and grabbed his hand. I didn't want the family to hear our conversation, I teleported us to the stables that were a mile away. I let go of his hand, and teleported to the other side of the stables and sat down.

"How could you leave me again? Did you really not love me?" I tried to hide the hurt in my voice but it betrayed me, and it showed through heavily.

"I had to leave…I almost killed you Bella. Why don't you understand that?"

"Edward, we would have worked on it, I knew you would never hurt me. But when you left again, it tore be to pieces. I could barely walk around and go to school. Look what happened Edward, you were so hell bent on trying to save me from yourself that you didn't even think about what would happen if you left! Edward…I don't know if I can forgive you for leaving me…but I do forgive you for almost killing me. That was my fault, I was too busy staring into your eyes to watch where I was grabbing the rose. If you would have just went hunting after that happened, I would have forgiven you. I can't talk to you anymore, let's go back to the house…castle…ugh! Whatever that place is." I teleported over to him, grabbed his hand, teleported back to the place that I currently reside, left him outside, teleported to my room, grabbed clothes, teleported to the bathroom, and I took a nice long shower.

I was walking down the stairs because I wanted to think before I was met with any questions. That's when I ran into a cement wall, well at least that's what I thought it was. When I looked up I was met by the face I really didn't want to see right now…Edward. I looked down to see his hands placed on my hips. I smiled smugly and concentrated on teleporting just myself to the kitchen. I disappeared from in front of him and was in the kitchen. I chuckled to myself and walked outside. I decided to test my new power some. This should be interesting.

**:: AN : I hope you liked it. Review! Luvs ::**

**AcE**

**aka bite.me.18**


	12. Chapter 12

-1**:: AN : Sorry I haven't posted for awhile. I've been emotionally drained, my best friend, who was practically my other brother, died in a car accident. It's been hard but I found that writing has been able to get rid of some of the pain. Sorry if I depressed you by telling you this, but I wanted to thank my boyfriend El, and a recently addition to my best friends list Alisa (aka dark fairy79). They are doing everything in their power to help. Thanks! Okay now on with the story! Dun dun dah::**

_Recap from last chapter_

_I was walking down the stairs because I wanted to think before I was met with any questions. That's when I ran into a cement wall, well at least that's what I thought it was. When I looked up I was met by the face I really didn't want to see right now…Edward. I looked down to see his hands placed on my hips. I smiled smugly and concentrated on teleporting just myself to the kitchen. I disappeared from in front of him and was in the kitchen. I chuckled to myself and walked outside. I decided to test my new power some. This should be interesting._

I stood in the middle of the clearing and focused on making a cloudy sky. After a couple of seconds of concentration, the sky turned really cloudy. I smiled to myself. Then I concentrated on the clouds turning into rain clouds, soon after it started to drizzle. I concentrated a little harder and it soon turned into a heavy rain. I tried to focus on getting some thunder and lightning but a sharp pain went through my back. _Oh crap! Not another power!_ I couldn't hold in my screams of pain anymore. I fell to the ground screaming in pain. I was lifted by two cold arms, I didn't really care who it was because their arms were cold. My body felt like it was on fire, like I was going through the transformation, again. What the heck! Why can't I just get a power without it causing pain. I couldn't hear anything, see anything, feel anything (other than the fire), or smell anything. I felt like I was in a daze, it was almost peaceful, except for the fire. After what felt like years the fire stopped. I shot up off of whatever it was that I was on. I turned to the figure that was sitting on the couch that I assumed that I was recently on. There he sat, staring at me wide eyed.

"What do _you_ want?" I spat at him.

"You were in so much pain. We all tried to comfort you, but every time some one tried you would thrash about. When I touched you, you instantly calmed. Malak and Carlisle ordered me to stay. Even after I told them you wouldn't want to see me, or touch me." He hung his head so I couldn't see the hurt and pain in his eyes. But I had Jasper's power now, so I didn't need to see his eyes to know what he felt.

"Edward, stop. Just stop. Okay, I know you were trying to help me and you were following orders, but please stop. You're hurting me, too. Your emotions, I can feel them too remember. Come on let's go, I need to figure out what this new power is." I started walking out the door when I was suddenly over come by love, when I turned around I saw Edward staring at me sheepishly.

"Edward…" I growled. I suddenly felt hot again and I looked down at my hands and they were shaking uncontrollably. "Edward." I gasped. "Hurry…get out of here." He just stood there. "Fine. I'll leave." With that I teleported outside to the clearing. I couldn't control my anger any more, I was suddenly engulfed in flames. I gasped as I looked at my body covered in blue flames, no not blue, aqua. Oddly it didn't burn. I looked at a tree and concentrated on it, and it burst into the same colored flames. Within the matter of seconds the tree burst into ashes. From behind me I heard someone yell "No!". I focused on another tree, I had to get rid of this energy. I stopped focusing on trees, because I wasn't getting anywhere. I took long and deep breaths. I needed to calm down, my power was induced by extreme anger. I finally calmed down and the flames finally subsided. I fell to the ground extremely worn out. I felt someone coming up next to me. I put my hand out to stop them. "Don't touch me. Not yet, I'm still hot." I looked up to see Edward, in his eyes I saw my own eyes they looked like they were on fire. I closed my eyes and turned away from him.

I slowly made my way back to the house and up to my room. I needed to take a shower, not a hot shower but a cold shower. As soon as I stepped in to the icy water, it started to steam. I sighed as I let the water cool my body. After an hour of just standing in the icy water I got out and looked at my clothes that I had on out in the clearing, they were scorched. Great, I'm going to have to go shopping again. I sighed and wished I had clean clothes in here. I closed my eyes and sighed getting ready to open the door to go back into my room. When I opened my eyes there on the counter were clean clothes, I was confused. No one came in here, and those weren't there a few seconds ago. I wonder if I got more than one new power. So I thought about the clothes actually being on me, and I looked back at where the clothes were and they weren't there. Was I imagining the clothes being there? But when I moved my arm to touch where the clothes once were I gasped. The clothes were on me! I got another power, great more control issues. That's when I noticed my reflection in the mirror. I looked the same, but my eyes were still alit with a little flame. I closed my eyes in horror. _Calm down Is! You can't take the risk of hurting anyone! Breathe, in, out, in, out._ I opened my eyes and noticed that my little breathing exercise had calmed me enough that the flame in my eyes disappeared. I sighed heavily and walked downstairs, I knew what awaited me around the corner.

"Jasper do me a favor please. Can you keep a watch on my emotions, don't let me get angry." I said as I approached the living room. When I entered everyone looked a little confused, and Jasper nodded but was still confused. "Okay, well it looks like I've gained another power or two. The first one you all saw, it was the flame one. Edward you are lucky that I was able to stop you before you touched me, you might have been sent up in flames. I think this power is triggered by anger, which is why I asked Jasper to watch my emotions. Just until I can control this. Now for this other power, I kind of just stumbled over it. I was taking my shower and when I got out I realized that I didn't have any clothes with me. So I wished that I had clean clothes and when I opened my eyes they were there. I got curious, and wished that I had my clothes on and the next second the clothes were gone from the counter. I thought I imagined the clothes being there so when I went to touch where they were I noticed that I already had the clothes on." I took a deep breath and continued. "So Malak, how am I going to learn how to control my emotions? I mean, I'm an emo…tion…al. Oh my! I think I figured out why I'm getting so many powers at once!" I was bouncing on the balls of my feet, I was so excited. "It's because when ever I start feeling an emotion strongly, I get a power associated with that emotion. I was sad, I got weather. I was mad, I got the control of the flames. Oh this is so exciting!" A wave of calm washed over me, and I looked at Jasper.

"You were getting a little overzealous. I didn't think you would want a new power until you could control the ones you just got." I just looked at him with shock, I never heard Jasper say more than two words. But he just explained his reasoning, man this is awesome. Jasper isn't afraid to be around me anymore, he can't hurt me.

"Uh oh. Jasper…help…" Oh no, I let my emotions go to far. "Ah crap…outside…now." That was all I could say through gritted teeth, I was so much pain…again. Edward picked me up and raced me out to the clearing he sat me down and backed away slowly to meet the rest of the family. I turned around to face him, I was shocked. He knew not to stay by me incase the power was deadly. I started to feel tingly all over, this was weird.

"Um…what's wrong? What's that noise? And why are you all looking at me like that?" I was really confused. Alice stepped forward but stopped.

"You're…crackling. Look at your hands." I looked down at my hands and I gasped. I had aqua colored mini lightning bolts at my finger tips.

"Cool. Wonder how it works." I pointed at one of the remaining trees and a bolt of aqua colored lightning shot out of my hand. "Oh! This is cool! Okay, I need to calm down." _Breathe Is. Just like for the flames._ "Ah! Jasper stop! I need to do this on my own!" I whined like a five year old, wow same old Bella huh. _Okay where was I. Right, breathe. In, out, in, out. The turkey fell out of the chicken coup. Haha that's funny, wonder how I thought of that?_

"Bella? What's so funny?" Kay was walking towards me.

"Oops. Did I laugh out loud?" She nodded. "Oops. I was trying to calm my self down…why do you look and feel scared? What happened?"

"Bella? Where are you?"

"What do you mean? I'm standing right in front of you."

"N-no you're not. You just disappeared." Weird I wonder what happened. I reached up to scratch my head. This was too weird.

"Ahh! Where'd my hand go!?" This has to be a new power, I'll ask the question again, why me? "Jasper…um a little help please. I need to be calm, I think I know what this power is related to." After I finished saying this a wave of calm washed over me, I mentally sighed. "Am I back?" Kay nodded. "Ha. Okay, well I think I'll try to explain the shocking power, no pun intended. I was shocked that Jasper had said so much to me, so I think that power is related to me being shocked. Now this other…power. I do believe it has to do with me being embarrassed."

"Why were you embarrassed?" Rose chimed in.

"Well, when Kay asked what was so funny I was telling myself something. When she said I laughed out loud I got embarrassed."

"What were you thinking that could have been that embarrassing?" Alice, of course would ask that question.

"Um…the turkey fell out of the chicken coup?" They all fell over with laughter. When I say fell over I mean they actually fell to the ground laughing, and when I say all it includes Angelos' and the Cullen's including Carlisle and Esme. Was it really that funny?

**:: AN : Okay so this probably isn't the best chapter, because it went fast. But it needed to go fast if you want to finally get to the main point of the story. Please review! Luvs to all::**

**AcE**

**aka bite.me.18**


	13. Chapter 13

-1_Recap from last Chapter_

"_Why were you embarrassed?" Rose chimed in._

"_Well, when Kay asked what was so funny I was telling myself something. When she said I laughed out loud I got embarrassed."_

"_What were you thinking that could have been that embarrassing?" Alice, of course would ask that question._

"_Um…the turkey fell out of the chicken coup?" They all fell over with laughter. When I say fell over I mean they actually fell to the ground laughing, and when I say all it includes Angelos' and the Cullen's including Carlisle and Esme. Was it really that funny?_

"Okay." No response. "Hello, hi I'm still here! Yoo hoo! Aw come on guys…it wasn't that funny." Nope, well that didn't work. Fine if they won't listen to me then I'll leave. _Hmm…where should I go? London? Paris? Hmm…the meadow! I haven't been there since…No Is don't think about that. I'm going to the meadow because no one will think of following me there._ I closed my eyes and thought about going to the meadow, I barely even noticed something tugging on my ankle. When I opened my eyes I was in the meadow which was filled with blossoming wildflowers and everything was covered in sunlight. I felt something tugging on my ankle again and I looked down to see a still laughing Edward.

"Edward! I was trying to get away from you guys! I needed to clear my head and that's obviously not going to happen now. Stop laughing!" He was still laughing and still had a hold of my ankle. "Let. Go. Of. My. Ankle" I growled, I scared myself a little I didn't realize that I could sound so menacing.

Edward stopped laughing and let go of my ankle. I walked to the opposite side of the meadow and sat down with my back up against a tree. I heard Edward get up and start to walk over to me. I looked up at him with a smug smile on my face, and without second thought I put a force field of light around me, knocking Edward on his butt. I started laughing and he just glared at me. He sat at the edge of the force field which was about ten feet in front of me. I let the field down and closed my eyes. I started thinking and I could feel Edward's eyes trying to catch my attention, but I just ignored him. _This is going to be a long day, maybe I should just leave him here. No that would be mean, but I could come and get him after I'm done thinking. No, that won't work. Maybe I should just take him back to the house and then I can leave without anyone. Ugh! Too much work, I'll just deal with his stares until I'm done thinking. I can't believe he's still staring at me; do I have something on my face? Is, stop thinking about him. He doesn't love you remember, remember he left you. I couldn't take this silence anymore._

"Why?" That's all I could ask. I knew he didn't understand, but I didn't care. I just repeated my question. "I asked you a question. Why?" He took a couple of seconds trying to figure out my question, and then it hit him. He took a quick intake of breath as he realized what I meant.

"I had to Bella -" I cut him off before he could finish.

"My name isn't Bella anymore, it's Is. And don't even say you left me to keep me safe. Because that obviously didn't work, again. I would have thought you to be smart enough to figure that out after the first time you left. But apparently you didn't, so here I am. Your worst nightmare became a reality, I'm a vampire. And what's even worse is that it had to be done by a stranger that felt the need to save my pitiful life. You think that you left me to save me from some type of 'evil'? Well sweetheart your nightmare wasn't the only one that became a reality, I was kidnapped and raped. How is that even remotely close to keeping me safe? I'm sorry that you left, it caused me great pain. But you sitting here in front of me is making this even worse. I know you don't love me, and you don't care about me. The only reason why you are staying is because you feel guilty about what happened. And you should but please, when we get back to the house leave. If you don't I will. I can't be around you without feeling complete pain and torture. Because I know what I feel is nothing close to what you feel." I may have started out strong when I was talking to him but by the end of my little speech my voice was barely above a whisper and I was shaking. Shaking from what I didn't know, my emotions were all over the place. I had to calm down or I could make the whole town of Forks disappear. _Come on Is breathe! In, out, in, out. Monkeys dancing on watermelons. Haha, that's funny. Okay, I think I'm good. I just hope he doesn't say anything that'll make me go over board._

"Is, I'm sorry. I really did leave to keep you safe. I guess I should tell you what happened that made me leave." He paused taking an unnecessary breath then continued. "The day before I left I found a letter on my couch in my room. It was from this…group. They knew you knew about my family and I, and they said that if we didn't leave that they would kill you. I couldn't bear the thought of you dead, so I decided that we had to leave again. We didn't go that far away, we moved to Seattle. We were watching you the whole time, except the night that you went back to our house. The 'group' showed up and told us that you were dead because we didn't leave you totally. We of course didn't believe them and tried to find you, but we couldn't even find you scent. I locked myself in my room and didn't talk to anyone that is until Alice had her vision of you dead. Is, I'm really sorry we did that but you have to believe me, if I could have been there when you where going to be kidnapped I would have tried to save you. But I failed -" I cut him off I couldn't stand listening to this anymore. I started shaking again, but I couldn't control it. I knew that if I couldn't get it under control everything within a 50 mile radius would be destroyed. I put my shield up maybe that would contain whatever power is about to explode. I turned to Edward; he was trying to break through the shield.

"Edward, stop. Run back to the house that you guys had here. I'll be there in a bit. Just please, GO!" He took off running. I hoped that he would be safe, I tried again to control myself, but I couldn't I was weakening by the second. I decided to focus all of my energy on my shield. After a couple of seconds light burst from my body and it hurt like, well…hell. I opened my mouth to scream in pain, but only more light came out of my mouth. The shaking stopped and the light died down so that I was just glowing lightly instead of actually being a light being. My shield started to go down and I was slowly slipping into darkness. I used the last bit of my energy to teleport to the Cullen's old manor. I hit the cold hardwood floor then fell into the darkness.

**:: AN : Ooo…a cliffie! No pitchforks please! I'll have another chapter up soon, the story's just getting good, did you honestly think that I could stop typing? Ohs well! Hope you liked it! Remember click that pretty blue button down there that says 'submit a review' and then click the other pretty one that says 'GO'. I love reviews, and the more reviews I get the faster I post. Hint hint wink wink elbow elbow. Need I say more? Ok bye! Luvs! Oh! And thanks to dark fairy79, she helped too::**


	14. Chapter 14

-1_Recap from last Chapter_

"_Edward, stop. Run back to the house that you guys had here. I'll be there in a bit. Just please, GO!" He took off running. I hoped that he would be safe, I tried again to control myself, but I couldn't I was weakening by the second. I decided to focus all of my energy on my shield. After a couple of seconds light burst from my body and it hurt like, well…hell. I opened my mouth to scream in pain, but only more light came out of my mouth. The shaking stopped and the light died down so that I was just glowing lightly instead of actually being a light being. My shield started to go down and I was slowly slipping into darkness. I used the last bit of my energy to teleport to the Cullen's old manor. I hit the cold hardwood floor then fell into the darkness._

I 'woke' up hearing whispers, not just any whispers, angelic whispers. I opened my eyes and was met with a pair of honey eyes and three pairs of ice blue eyes.

"What…what happened?" My voice was hoarse, I must have been out for a while.

"You have been out of it for about a week now. What's the last thing you remember?" This came from one of the 'people' with blue eyes.

"The last thing I remember? I was emotionally unstable and my powers almost caused an entire town to blow up, and then I remember teleporting to the Cullen's manor. Where am I?" I sat up to find myself on a couch in a really dark room.

"You are at our house. Edward was trying to wake you up and we heard his frantic thoughts." Okay, this is weird.

"Um…one question. Who are you?"

I was really confused now and I was really starting to get tired of this whole dark room thing. I focused on lighting the room lightly, within the matter of seconds my body was emitting a soft glow. I looked into the faces of the people that surrounded me. Edward, a girl with blonde hair, a guy with light brown hair, and a girl with black hair. The guy was the first to speak.

"My name is Gabriel. This is Angelia." He pointed to the blonde. "And this is Mariangela." He pointed to the black-haired girl. "We are angels, that is why we heard Edward's frantic thoughts. We are considered guardian angels, but we just think of ourselves as angels that are transferable. Someone must be watching over you Isabella, because we usually don't associate with your kind." Okay, did he just insult me?

"I'm sorry…Gabriel was it? You can leave I'm sorry I caused you trouble." I tried to stand up but I fell and landed on the blonde. "Sorry." I mumbled as I crawled off of her lap.

"It's okay, I understand. You were pretty drained, we're surprised to see you awake so soon!" She had a giant grin plastered on her face. Okay, is it just me or does she remind you of Alice?

"Um…thanks? Where's everyone else?"

"They…aren't…here. I don't know where they are. While you were out I went back to Prague, the house was torn up. It looked like there was a really bad fight. I tried to follow their scent but I couldn't find one, the only one that I found was your's. This is all my fault, I should have stayed at the house instead of trying to win you back." Edward buried his head in his hands. I crawled over to him and pulled his hands away from his face.

"This is not your fault. Please don't think that, if you would have been there you would have been gone too. I would have been alone again, and I wouldn't have the will to find them. Now…let's stop moping and find our family." I turned and looked at the three angels. "Can you help us?" Angelia was the one to speak this time.

"Of course, we are your guardian angels until you tell us to leave and protect someone else of your choosing. But before we do anything I think you two should hunt first, you two are going to need your strength."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Two Days Later_

I still can't believe that twelve vampires can disappear without a trace. There has to be something that we are missing.

"Edward…hey! Snap out of it!" He still wasn't responding. I kneeled in front of him and grabbed his shoulders. "Edward, look at me. Please…don't do this to yourself. You're hurting yourself and me, you may not realize it but the pain and guilt you're feeling I'm feeling too. Please…" He still didn't reply, I took a closer look at him, he wasn't breathing or blinking. "Gabe! Ang! Maria! I think something's wrong with Edward!."

They appeared at my side in the matter of a second. Gabe put a hand on top of my hand that was still on Edward's shoulder, Ang did the same on the other side of me, Maria stood behind Edward and put her hands on either side of Edward's head. We all started to glow, then there was this horrible screeching sound. It came from the corner behind me, I turned and looked at the corner. There was a dark figure with wings standing in the corner. The figure smiled widely and dementedly. But as soon as I saw him he disappeared, but his smiled remained in the darkness. I gasped as I saw this and turned back to face Edward. When I looked at him he started shaking…and crying? I thought vampires couldn't cry. Maria spoke up.

"He's going to need you, Isabella. Even though you are still hurting from what happened he needs you for comfort. He was just attacked by one of the worst possible things anyone could be attacked by. To answer your question about him crying…it's one of the side effects of him being attacked. He was under severe emotional strain that can cause any vampire to produce tears, they aren't regular tears though, they are made of venom. Now as for your other question, he was attacked by a dark angel. Dark angels are a breed of werewolf, vampire, demon, and angel. It's basically any 'monster' that you can think of. Now…the three of us will leave you two alone, and remember Is, he needs you, and you need him." With that the three of them flitted out of the room. I climbed on the couch Edward was sitting on and pulled his head over so it was in my lap. I brushed his hair out of his eyes and wiped his "tears" with the bottom of my shirt.

"Shh…It's okay. I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere. I-I…I love you." I bent down and kissed his cheek. We sat like that for hours, I'm not sure how many hours but we were there for a while. Edward had finally clamed down, but he still wasn't speaking. _This could be a problem._ I thought to myself. _This could definitely prove to be an interesting couple of days._


	15. Chapter 15

-1_Recap from last Chapter_

"_Shh…It's okay. I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere. I-I…I love you." I bent down and kissed his cheek. We sat like that for hours, I'm not sure how many hours but we were there for a while. Edward had finally clamed down, but he still wasn't speaking. This could be a problem. I thought to myself. This could definitely prove to be an interesting couple of days._

"Edward…Edward look at me. Please…just look at me." I started to shake him slightly, his eyes remained shut. "Edward, please. You're starting scare me. Please…just look at me." He still wouldn't open his eyes, that's when I lost it. I started dry sobbing. I leaned over his body and lost all control over my powers. It started storming outside, the room started glowing with intense light. "Edward! Don't leave me! Please…don't leave me…"

_Bella, I'm not going anywhere._ My head snapped up to look at Edward, his eyes were still closed.

"E-Edward? Why aren't your eyes open?"

_I-I don't know…I can't move, I feel like I'm paralyzed. Bella, I want to see you, I'm s-scared._

"Edward, I'm right here. May-maybe I could try something? Do you trust me?"

_Yes Bella, I trust you. Just please, help me._

I almost lost it again, I have never heard Edward sound so helpless. I focused on Edward, I imagined him moving around freely, laughing, talking, and winking. I sat there concentrating for about ten minutes, and I was almost out of energy. I was about to give up when I was pulled into a tight embrace. When I opened my eyes I saw that it was Edward that was the one that was hugging me. I pulled away slightly so I could see his face, he had his crooked grin plastered on his face.

"What's that look for?"

"You said you still loved me."

"I-I did that so that you would wake up. Now…if you would be so kind. Could you please let me go before I make you let me go?" He reluctantly released me, but his grin never faded.

_Ugh! I can not do this to myself. Be strong Is, be strong. Fight it, don't look at him. Tell him that you need to go get changed because you've been in the same clothes for more than a day and a half. Stop thinking about him Is! You'll go back to him and then he'll leave you again, you won't be able to survive through it for a third time! Find your family then make _him_ leave. _All the while I was having my internal battle, Edward just stared at me.

"I'm going to go change." I closed my eyes and teleported to my room. "Ang…I need help." When I opened my eyes I saw Ang standing in front of me.

"What did you need help with?" For some reason I had a feeling she already knew what I was about to ask.

"What am I going to do about Edward?" I whispered so low that Ang had to lean in to hear me.

"You need to give him a chance. What he did…it wasn't the smartest way to handle the situation. But you can feel what he feels every time you bring it up…he feels guilt Isabella. When he looks at you…pure love. Stop fighting with yourself and take him back…I'm not saying right away. I personally would make him beg a bit more." With that she winked and flitted out of my room. I sighed and gathered my things to take a shower.

After an hour I was done with my shower, hair pulled up into a ponytail, fully clothed (including gloves…I really don't want to accidentally acquire a new power today), and was heading back downstairs. I was halfway down when I heard very familiar voices, but I couldn't place them. I walked down further and into the living room. There on the couches was Edward, Aro, Marcus, Caius. I growled softly, I _did not_ want to deal with them today. As if reading my mind Edward appeared at my side in an instant.

"Is, stop. They are here to help not fight." I stopped growling and resorted to glaring.

"Ah! Isabella! It looks like you were finally changed! How exciting!" _Hmmm…was his last dinner diseased or something._ I growled softly as he started to approach me.

"Don't. Touch. Me." I snarled as I took a step back, but I bumped into the wall, or at least that's what I thought it was.

"Don't be silly Isabella! I just want to see if my power still does not work on you." He reached a very fragile looking hand out to me and was very close to touching me. Edward stepped between Aro and I.

"I'm sorry Aro, but I can't let you touch her. I can't handle seeing her in pain…" He trailed off then looked at me, his eyes were begging me to read his mind.

_Bella…shouldn't you tell him what your power is? He might want you to join…but I can't let you be taken away from me…_

I had to stop listening, I turned my head away from Edward. That's when I realized that I wasn't standing up against the wall, it was none other than…

**:: AN : soo….what did you think…is this enough fluff for you fluff lovers or do you want more…?? Oh and sorry about the cliffie…I just love em! Lol okay I gots to go and write more for this story and my other slightly dysfunctional story…and my stupid Art History paper…just a warning…don't take that class…it sucks! Remember I love reviews, and so does my writing. I usually write faster when I know sooo many people love my story. Hint hint wink wink elbow elbow. Kk Lots of luv!**

**AcE**


	16. Chapter 16

-1_Recap from last chapter_

"_Don't. Touch. Me." I snarled as I took a step back, but I bumped into the wall, or at least that's what I thought it was._

"_Don't be silly Isabella! I just want to see if my power still does not work on you." He reached a very fragile looking hand out to me and was very close to touching me. Edward stepped between Aro and I._

"_I'm sorry Aro, but I can't let you touch her. I can't handle seeing her in pain…" He trailed off then looked at me, his eyes were begging me to read his mind._

_Bella…shouldn't you tell him what your power is? He might want you to join…but I can't let you be taken away from me… _

_I had to stop listening, I turned my head away from Edward. That's when I realized that I wasn't standing up against the wall, it was none other than…_

Felix. Why was Felix here if the Volturi weren't here to fight? _Edward? Why is he here?_

_Hush Bella, just be calm. Did you honestly think that Aro, Marcus, and Caius would come without some of their guard?_

_You know Edward…I'm really starting to get sick of your attitude._

"Would you two like to include us in your lovely conversation?" I shook my head no. "Oh Isabella, come on, we're all family here." I started to growl at him when Edward put a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't. Touch. Me." I said through clenched teeth. Edward just grabbed my shoulder tighter. I started to growl more deeply.

"Bel-"

"Is. Get it through your thick skull Edward!" I ripped his hand off of my shoulder and started to walk out of the living room. But someone caught my wrist, I spun around to find…oh gee take a guess! Edward. "Edward, if you want to live for the rest of eternity you might want to. Let. Me. Go." I pulled my wrist from his grasp and ran at full speed out of the house. Once I was in the clearing I focused on calming myself. I didn't get too far with the whole become one with the Earth thing. I heard heavy footsteps approaching me. _I'll give you two guess to who it is…correct! Edward! Gosh, I wish he would take a hint._ "Edward." I growled.

"Is, come on. They are here to help you find your family. You shouldn't be so rude." I turned around to find him much closer than I expected, our faces were about an inch apart. I put my force field up fast which in turn knocked him on his butt about ten feet away.

"Edward…if you want me to have a pleasant conversation with them then you need to let me calm down." _No…of course he couldn't let me do that. Okay Is you can do this…just….breathe. Don't let him get to you. You _have _to control your emotions. Breathe Is breathe._

"Come on Is, you've been out here for fifteen minutes. It can't take that long to calm down." _I can't take this anymore!_ I spun around to find Edward sitting in the spot where I knocked him to with my force field. I started glowing. _Oh! This is bad!_

"Edward, if you want to get out of here unharmed, I would suggest you go into the house." _Dang it! Why do I still have to care about him?! He's the one that's making me lose control of my emotions._ I started growling at him. _I can't believe it he's not budging! Fine if he doesn't think that I won't hurt him, than I'll just have to show him what I'm made of! Okay. No pun intended._

What I did next shocked me and Edward. I sent a bolt of lightning straight at him. It hit him directly in the head. He yelped in pain but soon got up. He started to charge me but I stopped him. I stopped him in midair using Malak's power, his face was covered in multiple emotions. The ones I could pick out were: amusement, pride, anger, love, and lust? Okay he's weird. I used Malak's power again and slammed him into the ground. I finally got tired of 'playing' with him and threw him into the trees in the near by forest. I sighed and turned around to find myself be stared at by Aro, Marcus, Caius, and Felix. Aro was excited while the rest were shocked.

"Um…I need to go blow off some steam. I'll be back in an hour." With that I 'poof-ed' back to Forks. I need to talk to my best friend. Maybe Jake can hear me this far away. I'm in the meadow…he should be able to hear me.

_Jake? Jake…it's Bella. Can you hear me?_

_Bella? Is that really you? I thought you were dead. Wait why can I hear you in my head. I'm not going crazy am I?!_

_No Jake, you're not going crazy. Can you come to the meadow? I need to tell you something, something you're not going to be happy about._

_I'm about five minutes away from there. What happened?_

A reddish-brown wolf burst into the meadow. I just stared at the wolf-Jake.

"Hi Jake. This is what I wanted to tell you. Remember how I disappeared over a month ago? Well I was kidnapped and raped. Then this really nice vampire heard my cries for help and found me in that horrible place. He said when he found me I was barely alive. He said he couldn't let me die because he felt some sort of pull towards me, the reason was that I had some angel blood. I am not a full blooded vampire I'm half vampire and half angel. That's why you can smell vampire but you don't feel the need to attack me." I paused to take an unnecessary breath. While I was taking my breath Jake transformed into a very naked human. I turned my head and summoned him some clothes. He looked at them gratefully and put them on.

"Bella? What's going on? Where's _Edward_?" He hissed Edward's name.

"He's…not…here. I can't go back to him right now, he hurt me too much to trust him. I just got into a fight with him, and I'm running away from the Volturi." I said the last part fast hoping that he didn't hear it, but he did.

"Why are you running from the Volturi?" He took several steps closer to me…he was about five feet away from me now.

"Well…they came to my new house to help me and Edward to find our families. Both of our families went missing. But the real reason why they came was to use me as an experiment and I couldn't take the pain of gaining more powers and most of the powers I have are tied into my emotions. I got angry and went outside, Edward wouldn't leave me alone, and that made everything worse. Aro, Marcus, and Caius saw my powers and now they want me to join the Volturi whether I like it or not. That's kind of why I came here. To get away from them, but I also came here to see you. I've missed you Jake…soo much." I started to cry, well with no tears just the sounds. He closed the gap and enveloped me into a tight embrace. I let out a half sob half laugh, and held hugged me tighter.

"I've missed you too, Bella. I've missed you too." We stayed like that for at least a half an hour.

"Jake? Could you do me a couple of favors?" He nodded. "Could you help me find my family? They're all I have, I can't go back to Charlie. So I can't stay here. As much as I want to I can't."

"Sure Bells, anything for the people that saved you from that horror."

"Thanks." We lapsed into another silence, Jake broke it this time.

"What was the other favor?" I kind of felt embarrassed by it, but I had to ask.

"What would you think of going out on a date…with me?"

**:: AN : Eep! Don't kill me for the cliffie, or the fact that Bella is going to go out on a date with Jake. There are reasons behind my madness…just deal. Now…if you be soooo kind please review! It'll make me write faster and feel better. I broke my arm after having a Bella moment. Yeah I fell down some steps and tried to catch myself with my left arm…didn't work too well. Grr…anywho review review review! Thanks!**

**LUVS!!**

**AcE**


	17. Chapter 17

-1_Recap from last Chapter_

"_I've missed you too, Bella. I've missed you too." We stayed like that for at least a half an hour._

"_Jake? Could you do me a couple of favors?" He nodded. "Could you help me find my family? They're all I have, I can't go back to Charlie. So I can't stay here. As much as I want to I can't."_

"_Sure Bells, anything for the people that saved you from that horror."_

"_Thanks." We lapsed into another silence, Jake broke it this time._

"_What was the other favor?" I kind of felt embarrassed by it, but I had to ask._

"_What would you think of going out on a date…with me?"_

"Di-did you just as-ask m-me out?" Haha Jake was stuttering.

"Yes Jake, but that's not the favor. I feel bad about asking you to do this, so you don't have to do it if you don't want to. And I know you probably wo-" I was silenced by a pair of very warm lips. "Um…Jake…" I tried to push him off but he just held on tighter. I concentrated on teleporting just me about five feet away. I ended up being only two feet away but at least I was away from his lips. He was still standing there looking like he was kissing air. "Hey, Jake! Who ya kissing?" He looked up surprised and took a step toward me. "Jake…it's not like that…I'm sorry…" I hung my head in shame, I knew he wouldn't take this the right way.

"Bella? What did you mean then?" He looked so hurt.

"Never mind Jake….It was stupid of me to ask." I turned away from him and started to walk away, but he stopped me by grabbing my upper arm.

"Nothing you say is stupid Bells…what was it that you meant? And don't say nothing because I know it wasn't just nothing…and you really got me curious now!" He started chuckling. When I turned around he had a grin plastered on his face and didn't look so hurt.

"Well, I was going to take you out to feed you, because I know you're hungry. And I thought that while you were eating we could think of a plan for me to get back at Edward. I thought that we could pretend to act like a couple in front of him…you know, just a couple of kisses here and there, hand holding, arm around the waist. Why are you laughing?" Jake was on the ground laughing his butt off.

"You just look so funny when you're mad!" Then he suddenly stopped laughing, and got up. "Although, I like your plan…especially the food part, I'm starved. Now, let's go eat and plot against your lover shall we?" I scowled at him but took his arm that he offered me.

I teleported Jake and I back to his house so he could get his car…because you know it would look weird for two kids to just appear out of nowhere without a car. We decided on going to Port Angeles for dinner, just for the reason that we could talk more. We talked the entire way there, me talking about my new family. Explaining their powers and how they are all like me with the whole scent thing. Jake was talking about what happened when I disappeared. He said they pronounced me dead after the second week of looking for me, because they said they found too much blood on the forest floor by the Cullen's manor. That confused me, because I didn't bleed at all in the forest. When we got to the restaurant we asked for a table in the back so we could talk in privacy. Like all other times the waitress flirted with the guy I was with and completely ignored me.

"What can I _do_ for you?" She tried to sound sexy but ended up sounding like nails on a chalk board. Jake grinned at my expression and never took his eyes off of me.

"I would like Mac the Knife burger with a double order side of fries and a pepsi. What about you Bella?" I looked at him and then realized that he was really hungry.

"I'll have the same." The waitress looked shocked but nodded.

"Your order will be right out." She walked away swinging her hips a little more than necessary.

While we were waiting for the food to come we started thinking of different things that would really irk Edward. We figured that we didn't want to give him heart failure even though he couldn't so we stayed PG-13. So basically the furthest that we got was heavily making out, that's it. Our food arrived after I had started to construct some fake memories, Jake started to inhale his food while I was picking at some fries. I went to reach for another fry when Jake grabbed my hand, I looked up and was met by a very confused Jake.

"I thought vampires couldn't eat human food?" I gasped, I was eating human food. I wasn't really hungry but I was craving some things.

"We're not supposed to…this has to be part of a power. This is so embarrassing, I'm a human and I'm different; vampire and I'm still different."

"Bells, you're blushing and your hands…they're warm." I gasped again.

"It's a power…I think I got my humanity back." I smiled…this is why I'm the one mentioned in the prophecy. I am part of three different races now. _No this isn't good, I'm getting closer to becoming a Dark Angel if I gain anymore traits. But wait, Dark Angels don't have any human in them. That would be bad if I became a Dark Angel._

"Bella, are you going to finish that." I shook my head and quickly traded plates with Jake. "Thanks."

_If only Carlisle were here. He would know what to do. I have to find them, I have to find them now! _I looked up and saw that Jake was almost done.

"Jake? Do you think you could get some of the others from the pack to come too?" He looked at me for a minute and then sighed.  
"I don't know Bella, they would want to talk to you first. We could go there after we pay." I nodded and called the waitress over, handed her a hundred.

"Keep the change." I grabbed Jake's hand and dragged him out of the restaurant. When we got to the car I had an idea. "Hey, Jake. Grab my hand, we're going back the fast way." He took my hand timidly and I grabbed hold of his hand tighter and grabbed the steering wheel tight in my other hand. I concentrated on teleporting Jake, the car, and myself back to his house. I heard Jake gasp and I opened my eyes. We were on the road about two houses away from his house.

"How? How did you do that?" I shrugged and started the car.  
"I don't know, I just concentrated on getting back to your house. I think I was off target a bit though." I pulled up to the house and parked his car in his garage. "So where are the others?" He shrugged and walked into the house. "Uh…Jake, what about Billy?"

"He won't bite…I promise." I shook my head while I laughed at his horrible joke. I walked into the house and saw Billy stiffen as he caught my scent. He spun his chair around to look at me.

"Isabella…we thought you were dead."  
"In a way, I am. But it's not the Cullen's fault. Um…Billy? Can I ask you a question?" He nodded. "How? How's Charlie?" He face suddenly saddened.

"He's not good Bella. He was devastated when we had to pronounce you dead, it took everything Jake and I had to pull him away from the funeral." Then images filled his head of my funeral.

"I'm so sorry…this is all my fault." I started to collapse but Jacob caught me. "Thanks." He nodded and carried me over to the couch. We sat in silence for a bit until I started to get a pain in my back, right between my shoulder blades. I gasped in pain and tried to steady my breathing. "Jake…get me…outside…NOW!" I started glowing with a bright light. Jake quickly picked me up and set me down in the grass a good distance away from the house. "Hurry…go back to…the house…stay there…until I…call you." Jake slowly started to back away. "JAKE!! HURRY!!" He quickly turned and headed back to the house standing protectively in front of his father.

The pain was getting worse. It felt like someone took a molten blade and started to carve into my flesh. I then heard a tearing sound and soon felt it too. The molten pain soon stopped but was replaced by an icy pain. Just as soon as the pain started it stopped. I was still on the ground gasping for breath, when I sensed another presence. My head snapped up to try and find the presence. I saw Jake in the doorway looking at me with awe.

"What? What's wrong?" Jake started approaching me cautiously.

"You-you h-have wings. They're beautiful." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah right, I probably just got another power and you want to play games. Ugh! Men!" Jake chuckled and slowly reached a hand out to touch something behind me, then I felt him stroking something on me. When I turned around I came face to face with…wings. They were a creamish color with aqua tips on every feather and at the very bottom, which was down at my feet, were pure aqua. They were very stunning if I may say so myself. "W-Wow!"

"That's an understatement." Just then I caught the scent of three vampires, two werewolves, and four angels. I spun around and opened my wings to protect Jacob. It was a good thing I did too, because a fireball was making its way to where Jake was just standing. The fireball hit my wings and I yelped in pain but I soon recovered and the pain was replaced by anger.

"If you are here to fight, I suggest you turn around now. I don't think you would want to deal with me when I'm angry." I snarled in the direction the fireball came from.

"Tsk tsk Isabella. You shouldn't get hasty. We were just trying to protect you from that _dog_."

"Okay all of you show yourselves!" The three vampires stepped into the light of the moon. "All of you." My voice was dripping with venom. Slowly the wolves came out but soon appeared by Billy and transformed into Sam and Paul. I sighed, this was going to be a long night. "Come on you four, I know you're here somewhere." Gabriel, Angelia, Mariangela, and a raven haired male descended from their hiding place from above the forest, they landed next to me and took the same stance I was in. Wings spread in a form of shield, in hopes of protecting the ones behind us. "Okay, who are you three, how do you know my name, and what do you want?" What looked like the leader stepped forward.

"My name is Odol, this is Agana," as he pointed to a female with blood red hair, "and this is Etzli." He pointed to girl around the age of 11 with black hair and bright red streaks in it, the same as Odol's hair. "We are known as the O'Reily family. We know your name because we recognized you as the one mentioned in the prophecy, and we're here to join you in your quest in joining the races." I scoffed at them and shook my head.

"If you were here to help me join the races then why do you feed off humans? Don't play stupid I can smell the fresh human blood in your system and I can see your eyes. Besides right now isn't exactly the best timing because I will soon be leaving to find my family, so if you would be so kind, please leave this area and don't stop to feed." I put my wings down and turned to go back to the house with Jacob, Billy, Sam, and Paul to discuss them helping me find my family.

"Please, we will help you find your family. We need help adjusting our diet, we have no clue how to resist…please help us." Etzli took a couple steps forward as she said this.

"What are your powers, and can you handle staying outside while I have a discussion with my friends?" I turned around again to face the trio of vampires. Agana was the one to speak this time.

"My power is to create and bend fire, and I apologize for trying to hurt your friend." What she did next surprised me and the pack, she bowed. Odol was next.

"My power is the ability to control the earth. Here I can show you." He raised the ground that I was standing on then lowered it again, then he bowed. Last but not least Etzli spoke.

"My power is to be able to go invisible. But I can't really control it yet, I can only go invisible when I get scared." She hung her head and bowed.

"Etzli, it's nothing to be ashamed of. How old are you?"

"I'm 11."

"No, I mean how old are you really?"

"Oh, 12. Agana changed me when she found me in the streets after I was beaten and I was practically dead."

"Oh, how old are you two?"

"Well I was changed when I was 22 but I'm actually 247, Agana was changed when she was 24 but is actually 174. And to answer one of your other questions, we can wait out here while you have your discussion." I nodded and turned to head back to the house.

"Nice meeting you, I will return shortly. Just call if anything urgent happens." With that Gabriel, Mariangela, Angelia, and the guy who I have yet to learn the name of entered the Black's house. I turned to the guy and stared at him for a minute, trying to figure out where I have seen him from.

"Can I ask you something?" He nodded. "Who are you?"

"My name is Zadkiel, most people just call me Z." I raised an eyebrow, he looked really familiar.

"He was in your past life, he was your best friend." Gabriel whispered in my ear. I gasped as memories that were very similar to one of the dreams I had.

"Oh! Z! I can't believe I didn't remember you!" I threw my arms around his neck and he placed his around my waist and spun me around. He gently placed me back on me feet.

"It's okay Is, I've missed you terribly. Every time I wanted to come and see you, he would yell at me and tell me not to interfere." When he said he, he pointed to Gabriel. Gabe blushed and turned away to face to wolves behind us.

"It's nice to see you again Jacob." This time Jake blushed. _Oh! It was Jake that sent Gabe, Ang, and Maria to me._ I ran over and hugged Jake.

"Gabe, I thought I asked for you to not tell her."

"I didn't say a word. She's just smart enough to put two and two together." Now it was my turn to blush.

"Okay, enough pleasantries let's talk business." I put on a mock business woman voice. Which made Jake snicker, which in turn caused him to receive a punch in the arm.

"Ouch! Was that for?!" He sounded like it actually hurt, I put my hand over where I just hit him.

"I'm sorry Jake, I guess I don't know my own strength." My hand started glowing and soon after Jake's arm started glowing. After a couple of all of us staring in shock and what was happening the light went away.

"My-my arm doesn't hurt anymore." _Did I get a new power, again?_

_Yes Isabella, that is not a vampire power though, that is from the angel blood._

I turned and looked at Z who just informed me about my new power via telepathy. This can not be happening, I can't get anymore powers, I'll explode.

_No you won't Is, stop worrying and talk to us, the wolves are starting to think you've gone crazy…well…crazier._

"Oh very funny Z! Okay now that we got our entertainment out of the way for the evening…let's have a chat shall we?" Sam and Paul nodded and stood in the doorway on either side of Billy. "I'm not going to hurt him, I can barely even smell his blood. Besides, why do you think it's so easy to be in a room with me?" They looked slightly shocked but soon recovered, and of course anger issue Paul was the one to retort.  
"You're controlling our emotions so we can't attack you!" He took a step forward and I spread my wings and wrapped them around me, forming a cocoon.

"Paul, use your nose. Yes you smell vampire, but why would you smell something soothing. Like for Jake he smells freesias. Please calm down, I'm not going to do anything." He looked at me slightly befuddled and then sniffed the air, along with Sam and Billy.

"Lavender…", Paul.

"Sugar cookies…", Billy.

"Emily's scent…", Sam.

"See? I'm guessing it's the angel in me that is masking my scent." I looked over to Gabe and he nodded.

"So…what did you want to talk about Bella?" Sam always being the diplomat.

"I was wondering if you and the pack would be willing to do me a favor?"

**:: AN : Okay this was a long chapter, and I hope you understand my madness from the last chapter (Jake and Bella date thing). I hope you liked this chapter and yes I had to end it like I did, because if I didn't then I would have twenty pages instead of the six pages that I have now. I have ch18 written on paper but now I just need to transfer it to the computer, which is going to take forever, because well…I still have a cast on my left wrist…arm…whatever. Okay, I think I should probably shut up now and let you read some other people's stories. PM me if you want to chat! Luvs!**

**AcE**


	18. Chapter 18

_Recap from last Chapter_

"_Paul, use your nose. Yes you smell vampire, but why would you smell something soothing. Like for Jake he smells freesias. Please calm down, I'm not going to do anything." He looked at me slightly befuddled and then sniffed the air, along with Sam and Billy._

"_Lavender…", Paul._

"_Sugar cookies…", Billy._

"_Emily's scent…", Sam._

"_See? I'm guessing it's the angel in me that is masking my scent." I looked over to Gabe and he nodded._

"_So…what did you want to talk about Bella?" Sam always being the diplomat._

"_I was wondering if you and the pack would be willing to do me a favor?"_

"That depends on what the favor is."

"Well, I was wondering if you would let Jake and maybe two others from the pack assist me in finding my new family. They disappeared after the first time I came back to Forks. Please, I promise after I find them I will never bother you guys again." I hung my head so they wouldn't see the emotions playing in my eyes.

"Isabella, we will help you, and you are going to have to promise me one thing though."

"Anything Sam, as long as we find my family."

"You are going to have to promise me to come back a visit frequently, we've missed you around here." My head snapped up and I had a huge grin on my face.

"Really? You want me to come back?" Sam nodded. "Oh! Thank you thank you thank you!" I launched myself at Sam and hugged him like I would never see any of them again. He stiffened slightly but soon hugged me back. "So who will be joining our little adventure?" I asked as I pulled myself off of Sam.

"Well, how about we let you pick?" I nodded, this was easy.

"Well, I'd like it if you came. Don't worry about Emily because I can have one of them stay with her." I pointed to Gabe, Ang, Maria, and Z.

"I'd love to go and don't worry about Emily, the guys will keep an eye on her." I smiled at him and nodded.

"The other one that I'd like to go would be Embry, if that's alright?" Sam seemed to be lost in thought for a moment but snapped out of it.

"Why don't we ask him first?"

"Ok, and Paul stop thinking that please. I didn't pick you because I didn't think that you would want to spend a uncertain amount of time with a vampire trying to find twelve other vampires."

"Fine, I'll stay back with Jared, and Quil. When are you guys leaving?" I shrugged my shoulders and turned to look at Sam.

"It's up to you guys, we can leave whenever you want."

"Well, we'll have to leave tomorrow because we'll need to get plane tickets." I started laughing and so did Jake. "What? What so funny?"

"We don't need plane tickets, I can teleport all of us there. I just might have to do it one person at a time though. But I can have Gabe, Ang, and Maria go first so they can keep Edward from being a complete and total a-" Jake pressed his lips onto mine. "Jake, Edward isn't here. So why did you do that?" He grinned.

"One I felt like it, two you were rambling and about to say something that you shouldn't, and three I figured we needed some real memories if we want to convince him." I sighed, because…well…he did have a point, except for the fact that I was about to say something that I shouldn't. I really do think that Edward is being a complete and total a-

"Bella? Hello? Anyone home?" Jake was standing in front of me waving his hands in front of my face.

"Yeah yeah, I'm here. So what's the plan? When are we leaving?"

"I thought we could leave in a couple of hours, so I can say bye to Emily, and so we can find Embry. Maybe you can send Gabriel, Angelia, and Mariangela now so they can get Edward calm enough, and see maybe if he's still at the house in Prague." I nodded.

"Okay, why don't you guys go do that now and I'll get everything ready." Paul, Sam, and Billy left the room. Sam and Paul left the house to take of what they needed to take care of. "I think I should take a shower now. Hey Jake, can I borrow your bathroom for an hour?" He nodded but looked confused. "What?"

"Well, I'm trying to figure out what you're going to put on after you get out of the shower." Oops, didn't think about that.

"Oops…I don't know…I can wish for clothes. Maybe ones that my wings will fit through. Oh! My wings! Gabe how do I put them away? I can't walk around in public with these things." He started chuckling.

"Yes you can, and there is only one way to put them away, and you don't want to do that now."

"How?"

"Well, the process takes a lot of energy, so you will be drained. If you're drained we can't leave tonight, so I won't tell you how to do it now. And to answer the question that you're thinking of right now, you can walk around with the wings in public, because only those that believe in angels can see them. So if they did see them, they wouldn't say anything out loud. You would here their thoughts." He plopped down on the couch. Wow, I never thought that Angels could be so ungraceful. "Now, go take your shower so we can leave." I mock saluted him, and stuck out my tongue. "Oh, very mature Isabella, very mature." I giggled and skipped out of the room. I got about halfway down the hall and stopped.

"Oh Jake" I said in a singsong voice. He appeared at my side in a matter of seconds.  
"Yes?" Did he sound a little too eager?

"Where's the bathroom?" I started to giggle again when his face fell.

"In my room, come on I'll show you." He grabbed my hand and led me down the hall. I didn't pull my hand away because well if you didn't know that he was showing me the bathroom it looked like he was taking me to his room, to do…well…you know. I started giggling again and he turned to look at me with a slight grin on his face. He stopped and gave me a quick peck on the lips. I shook my head and wagged my finger at him.

"No no no, bad doggie." I started to laugh a little bit more. We started to walk again, when we got to his room he dropped my hand. When I turned to look to see what caused him to drop my hand so fast I started to laugh harder. Jake was crouched down about ready to pounce on me, when I started laughing he started growling…playfully. "Now now, be a good doggie." I started to back away from him, but I didn't get too far because…there was something behind me. What happened next happened so fast, not even my super senses could pick up what happened. I was on Jake's bed with him on top of me. "Jake…" I warned…but it came out in a whisper. He started to kiss me…passionately. I didn't kiss him back I just laid there. Well, this certainly helps the fake memories, although this isn't quite so fake. Jake was starting to push the line but he stopped when we both heard someone clearing their throat behind him.

"What's going on here? Is I thought you were going to take a shower. Jake, you should know better than to force yourself onto someone."

"Angelia, this just helps Is with her memory planting." He turned back around to kiss me again, but I stopped him by putting up my shield.

"Jake, she's right. Didn't you notice that I wasn't kissing you back? I'm sorry but that went a little too far. If you can't handle yourself, I'll just have to find someone else to help me." He started pouting.

"Bella, come on. You know that helped get memories ready." I shook my head.

"Jake, get off. Let me go take a shower." He sat there for a moment but then got off. "Thanks Jake, now, where's your towels?" He pointed to a cabinet in the corner of his room. "Thanks, I'll be done in an hour." I walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a big, fluffy blue towel. When I turned around Jake was still standing by the bed, with a very sad look on his face. I sighed and walked over to him, I reached up and put my hand on his cheek. He leaned into it then grabbed my hand in one of his massive hands.

"I'm sorry…I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry if I hurt you, and I can understand if you want to find someone else help you with your plan." He let go of my hand, I put it back up onto his cheek.

"Jake, it's okay. You apologized that's all that matters. Now, if you're done with this whole self-loathing thing, I'm going to take a shower." I smiled at him and he smiled back. I turned and walked into the bathroom.

That was when I realized that I didn't have any toiletries with me. I sighed and closed my eyes. _I wish I had my strawberry shampoo, a pair of dark blue jeans, a black t-shirt that my wings will fit through, a pair of socks, and a pair of converse. _I opened my eyes and there on the counter was all of the stuff I just wished for. I turned the water on and stripped out of my clothes. While I was waiting for the water to warm up, I looked in the mirror. My eyes were starting to dull, I must be hungry. But I wasn't hungry for blood, I wanted a chicken sandwich and French fries. I sighed and jumped into the shower. Taking a shower was quite an interesting task, I had to wash my wings with my shampoo because there was blood on them still from when I magically produced them. After I finished struggling with my wings I washed my hair, I rinsed and turned the water off. When I got out of the shower I saw the clock, I've been in the shower for an hour and fifteen minutes. I quickly dried my body and forgot to wish for some underwear. _I wish I had some underwear and that my hair and wings were dry._ I was suddenly dressed, well…partially. I combed my hair so that it was straight and then swept some of it back into a clip. I quickly got dressed, puling on the jeans and then the shirt. When I looked back up into the mirror I gasped. I never saw myself in black before, it was absolutely amazing the way it contrasted with my skin. I shook my head to pull myself out of my trance. I went to leave but I saw something taped to the door. It was a note.

_Isabella_

_If you want to see your family ever again, I suggest you join us. If you join we will let your family go, if you decide to refuse the offer we will be forced to kill them._

_Nikolai_

_Dark Angel leader_

I gasped and ran vampire speed into the living room. Gabriel, Angelia, Mariangela, and Zadkiel were sitting on the couch across from Jake, Sam, and Embry. I ran and stood right in front of Gabe and handed him the note. He looked at me curiously and I just pointed to the note. He read over it and looked up at me.

"You're going to have to accept." I shook my head.

"I need time to think it over." I saw a figure moving outside the house and I tensed. I ran out of the house without thinking and pounced on the figure.

"Hello Isabella, I see you got my note." I replied by growling. "Ah…so what is your decision?"

"I need time to think it over…can you give me a month?" He seemed to contemplate this idea, then nodded.

"Yes, where should I find you in a month's time?"

"The house in Prague…now please leave." I got off of him and he disappeared. Jake appeared next to me and picked me up and carried me into the house.

"Bella? Bella what's wrong? Why were you frozen?" I looked at him quizzically.

"What do you mean I was frozen? I just bought us some time before I have to make any stupid mistakes, like joining a coven of Dark Angels." He looked confused and so did everyone else. "The reason I ran out of the house is because I saw a figure looming around outside, it turns out that it was Nikolai. I asked him if he could give me a month to make my decision. He accepted, he's going to leave me alone for a month and then he is going to come and find me at the house in Prague to get my answer. He's not going to watch us, I know this because I saw it in his head. The family is in somewhere that looks like a warehouse, their room is very small and very dark. They looked horrible…I can't lose them…I just can't…" I collapsed on the floor crying. I took a deep breath to regain my composure and stood up faster than Jake who was just about to come over and comfort me. I heard Jake's stomach growl and I laughed.

"Me too, anyone else want food?" Sam and Embry both grinned widely. "Embry!" I rushed over to Embry and hugged him. "How are you? I haven't seen you for forever!"

"Eh. I'm good. Now, where's this food that you were talking about?"

I laughed and walked into the kitchen. I concentrated on the table and then closed my eyes. _I wish there was enough food to feed Sam, Jake, and Embry, enough so that they are full. _I opened my eyes and saw the table covered in food, Sam and Embry were staring at it incredulously, while Jake started to pile a plate up with food. I laughed and grabbed a plate, I concentrated on my plate then closed my eyes. _I wish I had a chicken sandwich and crispy French fries._ I opened my eyes and there on the plate was a chicken sandwich and a small portion of French fries. I picked up the sandwich and took a bite. It was pretty good, when I was halfway done with my sandwich I heard several gasps. I looked up and saw Sam, Embry, Gabe, Ang, Maria, and Z all staring at me with disbelief.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I started wiping at my face with a napkin.

"N-no, you're eating…human food." I nodded my head.

"Yeah, so? You guys don't eat?" I said this as I looked at the four angels.

"No, we don't have to. When did you start craving human food?" Gabe asked as he approached me.

"Um…the first night I was here, when I took Jake to get some food. I started eating some of the fries. I didn't say anything about it because I thought it was an Angel trait, since the Angel blood is becoming more and more prominent. I can blush, and I'm slightly warm…I thought this was all part of the Angel in me." I shook my head in disbelief, and trying to sort this out.

"Is, look at me." Z walked over and grabbed my face in his hands, forcing me to look at him. "There's nothing wrong with you, it's probably just a power. Now, finish your food so we can find you family."

He pulled me into a tight embrace, when he pulled away he kissed my forehead. I gave him a small smile and turned back to my food. When I finished my food, I wished all of the mess to be gone, then walked into the living room. Everyone followed me. I turned and looked at Gabe, Ang, and Maria.

**:: AN : I hope you liked the chapter please be nice and review! I barely got any reviews last chapter…that makes me sad L …oh well…if I get ten reviews for this chapter I'll post the next chapter…hint hint**

**Luvs!**

**AcE**


	19. Chapter 19

-1_Recap from last Chapter_

"_Is, look at me." Z walked over and grabbed my face in his hands, forcing me to look at him. "There's nothing wrong with you, it's probably just a power. Now, finish your food so we can find your family."_

_He pulled me into a tight embrace, when he pulled away he kissed my forehead. I gave him a small smile and turned back to my food. When I finished my food, I wished all of the mess to be gone, then walked into the living room. Everyone followed me. I turned and looked at Gabe, Ang, and Maria._

"Can you three go now?" They nodded.

"Give us ten minutes, it won't take long to get there, it'll just take some time calming him down. And when you bring some one bring Z to your room, then Jake, then Embry, and then Sam. That way Z will be there first in case we need his help convincing Edward to calm down, and so he doesn't see you hugging four different guys." I nodded and they were gone. I turned and looked at the others.

"So what do you guys want to do for ten minutes?" They shrugged and I sighed. "How about I plant memories? Wait, does Embry know about the plan?" Embry smiled, so I took that as a yes. "Ok, this should only take about five minutes, so hold still and don't over think anything." They nodded and I started with Jake. I tried to plant the memories but it wasn't working, then I looked at Jake, nothing. Hmm… "Hey Jake, do me a favor?" He nodded. "Sit very still." He nodded again. I climbed over onto his lap and straddled his legs staring deeply into his eyes, well that worked. This was going to be very uncomfortable. After I was done I got off and sighed. "This might get a little uncomfortable." I said as I looked at Sam and Embry. "Who wants to go first?" Sam smiled so I went over to him, did the same thing I did with Jake. After a minute or so I was done and climbed off his lap and walked over to Embry. I sat down on Embry's lap and he shifted. "Embry…" I warned. When I swung my leg over so I could straddle him he shifted again. "Embry, please hold still. I can't do this if you keep fidgeting." He hung his head.

"Sorry, I can't help it. Oh man this is embarrassing. I'm a teenager, a teenaged werewolf to be exact, so I have all of these rampaging hormones. What did you think would happen when a beautiful girl sits on your lap, well…straddles you." I lifted his head and looked into his eyes. I placed the memories in there and then talked to him.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. You're no worse than Jake, you should have seen the battle going on in his head. And the reason it didn't affect Sam is because he has Emily. Now…Z you ready to go? I think it's been ten minutes." I said the last part as I was climbing off of Embry's lap. He nodded and looked down at his watch.

"It's actually been fifteen minutes, so we should hurry up." I nodded and walked over to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders. I leaned my head against his chest and his rested on the top of my head. I took a deep breath and concentrated on teleporting Z and I into my room in Prague. When I opened my eyes we were in my room and Z's eyes were still closed.

"Z we're here. I'll be back."

He let me go and nodded. I teleported back to Jake's house, and continued this process with everyone. When I got back with Sam everyone was sitting very still on my bed, except Sam. I looked at them and shook my head, they could smell Edward.

_Ang, we're all here you can bring Edward up._

_Okay, be up in a bit._

I walked over to Jake and sat down very close to him and took his hand.

After about two seconds, the door to my room fell off it's hinges, with a very irate Edward standing in the doorframe.

"What are _they_ doing here?!" He shouted as he pointed to Sam, Embry, Z, and Jake.

"They are here to help us find our families, so deal." I hissed at him. He smiled when he saw me but soon grimaced when he saw Jake's hand intertwined with mine.

"Are you with that _dog_?!" I nodded and smiled and kissed Jake on the cheek.

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" I stood up letting go of Jake's hand, and I stretched, my body was sore and so were my wings. These were going to take a while to get used to.

"When did you get wings?" He said as he stepped closer to me, reaching a hand out to touch my wing.

"I got them after your guests, made me want to leave." I smacked my forehead. "I forgot Odol, Agana, and Etzli. I'll be back." Before anyone could say anything I teleported back to Jake's house. "Odol, Agana, Etzli? Are you guys still here?" They stepped out of the forest. "I'm so sorry I forgot about you guys, I just got so caught up in all of this mumbo jumbo, and then I got a letter from Nikolai. Can you guys forgive me?" They all nodded and stepped closer to me. "So how do you feel about a month trip in Prague?" Odol and Agana smiled, while Etzli ran over to me and hugged me.

"Sure! But I have a question first. Can we eat? I'm starving."

"Oh! You mean you guys haven't fed yet?" The shook their heads no. "Oh…well…all you have to do is find an animal and attack. Not that hard really. I'd show you but I'm not so hungry…for blood anyways." They looked at me confused.

"What do you mean not for blood?"

"Um…I got a power that let's me eat human food."

"Ooo…can it work on me?" Etzli was jumping up and down in front of me.

"I don't know? I haven't tried. Would you like me to try?" She nodded happily. I sat down on the ground. _I wish I knew all of my powers and how to use them._ Suddenly my head was filled with all of this information.

_Powers: telekinesis, teleportation, ability to read minds, ability to heal, power to produce light, ability to replicate other vampires power tenfold, ability to resist bloodlust, ability to control fire, ability to control emotions, ability to control the weather, ability to wish for anything and receive it, humanity, ability to heal, and ability to pass on some humanity to other vampires._

_How to control powers: Most are based on emotions but can be controlled under extreme concentration. Wishing must be done to self, nothing wished out loud will come true. The power to heal is controlled by extreme sympathy and having to place a hand or both hands over wound. The power to pass on humanity to other vampires is only passed on through tears. The tears must be swallowed, one tear for vampires under two hundred, three tears for vampires older than that._

I gasped as all of the information finally stopped. When I looked up Etzli was standing by my side. I smiled and thought of never seeing my family ever again, never seeing the Cullen's again. I started crying, when one tear fell I quickly swiped it on to my finger and shoved it into Etzli's mouth. She looked disgusted but when she tasted it she swallowed.

"What was that for?"

"That's how I pass on humanity."

"Eww…that's gross…well not the tear, just the concept of making people drink your tears. The tear tasted like candy…it was weird…" She trailed off licking her lips.

"So Et what are you hungry for?" She seemed to ponder this for a bit and then replied with much glee.

"I want a cheeseburger! Oo oo and a milkshake!" I laughed and closed my eyes. _I wish I had a cheeseburger and a…_

"What flavor milkshake?"

"Strawberry!" _and a strawberry milkshake._ I opened my eyes and there in my hands was a cheeseburger on a plate and a milkshake with a bendy straw. I handed Et her food. "Oh! Yay!" She ran over to sit at one of the benches by the house. I stood up and looked at Odol and Agana.

"So do you want human food or animal blood?" They seemed to think it over and then answer simultaneously.

"Human food."

I nodded trying to think of depressing memories. _I wish I had two small vials._ Two tiny glass vials appeared in my hand. I went back to thinking about never seeing my family, the ones who saved me from such a horrible future. I felt a couple tears fall and I quickly caught them in one of the vials. I thought about how my family was being tortured because of me. Another tear slid down my cheek and I captured it in the vial, I quickly sealed it and got the other vial ready. I tried picturing my life if my family didn't make it out of this alive. Three final tears fell down my cheek and I caught them easily in the tiny vial. I sniffled and wished for another vial capturing the last of my tears in it. I took a deep breath and looked at Odol and Agana, who had very pained expressions.

"Okay all you have to do is swallow these and then tell me what you want to eat, then we can go to Prague." I handed them their vials and a piece of paper and a pen that I just wished for. They swallowed the salty sweet liquid and started scribbling on the paper. Odol was done first, he handed me the paper and I looked at it.

_Filet mignon with a side of mashed potatoes and green beans._

I nodded and 'conjured' his food for him and handed it to him. Agana handed me her paper finally.

_Turkey filet mignon with a side of baby carrots and applesauce._

I smiled and 'conjured' her food as well. Odol and Agana walked over to the picnic table and went to eat but stopped.

"Do you think you could 'conjure' some silverware?" I nodded and wished that they each had a knife, fork, spoon, and some napkins. "Thanks."

"Not a problem, when you guys are done just call me. I'll be down at the pond."

With that I turned and walked towards the pond. I arrived at the edge and sat down, pulling my legs to my chest and wrapping my arms around them. I rested my chin on my knees looking out at the clam water. As I was sitting there my mind began to drift towards my family. _What if I never see them again? What will I do if they die because of me? I hope they aren't too bad. I wonder if one of them can hear me._

_Carlisle? Malak? Can you guys hear me?_

_Bella? Is that you?_

_Is where are you?_

_Yes Carlisle it's me, and Malak I'm going to be in Prague in a little bit. Right now I'm at the Black's house in Fork's. Do you know where you are?_

_No…we were all knocked unconscious. All any of us saw was a building. We're all locked in a small room and none of us have fed for a long time, we're starting to get hungry._

_Give me a minute and tell me if this works. _I closed my eyes and thought really hard about making them all full. _Did it work?_

_Yes Bella, we're all full now, thank you very much._

_No problem Carlisle, I'm going to find you guys and get you out of there, just please hang on. I have to go, I'll stay in touch. Tell the family I love them, both families._

_Goodbye Is_

_Goodbye Bella_

I cut the link off and started crying, not caring about any of the spilt tears. I would be crying a lot, so there's not much to worry about. I was snapped out of my emotional breakdown when I heard someone call my name from behind me. I wiped away the last of my tears and stood up. I walked back up to the house and found the O'Reily family chatting at the table, all food gone. I closed my eyes and wished all of the mess to be gone. I walked over to Etzli and gave her a hug.

"You ready to go?" She nodded and hugged me tight. I teleported her to Prague. No one was in my room now. "Z?" He appeared next to me in the matter of seconds.

"Yes?"

"Can you stay with her while I get the other two?"

He nodded and I teleported back to get the other two. I brought Agana next, when I went to go back to get Odol I started to get a pain in my side. I quickly teleported and grabbed Odol and teleported back. When we got back I collapsed, the pain was spreading down my legs. Etzli shrieked in horror as my body started to convulse.

_Z? What's happening to me? It hurts so much…so much…pain…_

"NO!" Z roared from somewhere on my left. "GABRIEL! ANGELIA! MARIANGELA! THEY'RE ATTACKING HER!!" I felt the presence of seven different people enter the room.

"Bella? Can you here me?!"

Edward, gosh can't he just leave me alone. Suddenly the pain intensified and I let out an ear shattering scream. Then I was hit full on with images of the Cullen's and my family, they were all battered and torn. They looked about as bad as I felt. Then I felt a pair of hands placed on my shoulders, then two more hands placed on top of them. I felt a slight heat and heard a soft humming. After a minute or so I heard a shriek that sounded very familiar, like the one from when Edward was attacked by the Dark Angel. Then everything was silent, not one sound, and I couldn't move. _I wish I can open my eyes._ I tried to open my eyes and they did. I saw Z cradling my limp body, and I had to hold back a sob.

_Z, why can't I move?_

"Is? How are your eyes open?"

_I wished to be able to open my eyes. Can you answer my question now?_ I asked getting a little impatient, he noticed and chuckled.

"You can't move because you were drained emotionally and physically by a Dark Angel. You shouldn't even be able to think right now…you are quite the interesting person, you know that right?"

_Gee thanks Z, just another thing to add to the list of 'Is is weird' things. So do you think I should wish myself to move? Because I really want to start looking for my family…_

"Is I think you should rest, but I can't stop you from wishing yourself out of this paralysis."

_Okay how about this? I wish myself to be able to move but I rest for a couple of hours. That way if need be I can protect myself, and can run away from Edward if he comes to visit me._

"Sounds good to me." _I wish I can move freely._ I felt a tingly sensation and tried to move my hand, and it worked. I pulled Z into a tight embrace and tried to say thank you, but I couldn't find my voice.

_Thank you, and I'm not going to wish for my voice right now, I don't really feel like talking._

"Okay? Why don't you go take a shower so you can relax your muscles?" I nodded and started to get up but I stumbled slightly.

_Think I should call Ang? So she can help me get ready? Unless you want to help me?_ I wiggled my eyebrows in a suggestive manner and he looked away embarrassed.

"I don't think that's a good idea, I'm still not over you from your past life." I stared at him with shock, does this mean I have three people in this house that love me? Holy crow! "Yes, Is, we used to be close. You never liked me like that, and well I always tried to hide it from you, but right before you died I confessed my love to you, I never found out your feelings. Would it be completely out of line to ask you what they are?"

**:: AN : AHHHH!!! It's no longer a love triangle but a love square! And please please please review…I'll be very sad if I don't get any pouts…ahem anyway…I hope you liked the chapter and don't chase me with any deadly weapons for the love square. I don't know why that happened, I just kind of felt like adding more drama. Oh well, remember to review!!**

**Luvs!**

**AcE**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN :: Responses to reviews/PMs**

**Edwardxoxo : Haha, thanks lovie. And yesh, a love square .**

**MiSelf014 : Haha, I'll try my best to not make it crummy. But I'm not promising anything . **

**blissful memories : -snorts- Zomg. It's okay, and…oddly…that wasn't too much information. Haha, I get much worse from my friends . Haha, I won't stop writing. Especially since I made you spend two hours and eighteen minutes reading it to find out that I might stop. Sorry bout that. AND -grabs books and holds them closely- But I like da bookies. (haha, yeah, definite Hammy from Over the Hedge moment "But I like da cookie") .**

**cherrytone : Thanks! . I got tired of seeing sooooo many type casted Bellas and Edwards and blah blah blah, I'm rambling…bleh**

**Misfit band geek : -whimpers- Don't hurt me! -pouts- Pwease? Haha, I'm continuing. No worries!**

**Ayode : Thanks! And, I don't think I can get bored with this story it's just…I've been…bleh. Haha. Doesn't really explain much does it? Haha.**

**XoXoXoXoXoX**

**Alright. I guess you might have figured out by now. I'm continuing. BUT. I'm going to need some help. I want your guys' opinion on what I should do with this love square, because I don't know what I was thinking when I introduced it. Bleh. T.T Alright. Sooooo. Tell me, I want your opinion. Mhmm. Oh. And as to what the other thing was that I got wrapped up into…hehe. I roleplay on myspace for Twilight. Mhmm. It's quite fun. . If you want to talk to me on there, or if you have an RP account I'll post a link on my profile(since I can't add one in this . ). mhmm. Eden. Yup. That's me. Well…not really…but that's my character. And I'm writing a story that involves her . Cause I'm cool like that. Haha.**

**Eep. Okay. Enough of my mindless babbling, onto the story! Dun dun dah!**

**Hehe. ::**

**Chapter 20!**

_Recap from last Chapter_

Think I should call Ang? So she can help me get ready? Unless you want to help me?_ I wiggled my eyebrows in a suggestive manner and he looked away embarrassed._

"_I don't think that's a good idea, I'm still not over you from your past life." I stared at him with shock, does this mean I have three people in this house that love me? Holy crow! "Yes, Is, we used to be close. You never liked me like that, and well I always tried to hide it from you, but right before you died I confessed my love to you, I never found out your feelings. Would it be completely out of line to ask you what they are?"_

Um…what am I supposed to say to that? Man, my life just does not want to get easier. Grr…fate has reared its ugly head once again. Maybe I should just tell him the truth. Wait what was the truth? Ugh! I started rubbing my temples out of frustration, I did NOT need this right now. I plopped down on the couch next to him and stared intently at him. Looking for some sort of an answer, but I found nothing. I sighed and starting shaking my head.

_I don't know Z, I don't know. I mean I remember bits and pieces of my past life, but I don't remember any of my feelings. I really wish I knew because then I wouldn't have to chose between you, Edward, and Jacob. I don't really think of Jake in that way so he's out, but you? I don't know what our relationship was like before this life. This is all so confusing, maybe I should just wish for this whole ordeal to be over with, I don't think I can take the stress. _

"Don't Is. You should know better than to run away from problems. I'm sorry I pressured you, it's just you haven't changed at all and it brought back so many memories. Why don't you go take your shower? After you're done meet us down in the living room." He sighed and got up off the couch and started walking away. I grabbed his wrist before he got too far and stood up. I pulled him into an embrace and he started to cry into my shoulder.

_I'm the one that should be sorry, I shouldn't have reacted like that. If I knew more about my past life maybe I'd be able to tell you how I felt. Please don't be sad, it pains me to see you hurting. I just…I don't…know…_

I was still hugging Z and he finally reduced to silent tears when we both heard a low growl from the bedroom door. My head snapped up and my wings went into a defensive position, meaning that they wrapped themselves around Z and I. When I turned to glare at the one growling, I found that it wasn't just one person growling but two, Edward and Jake.

_Guys go away, and leave him alone, he's done nothing to you._

They just stood there opened mouthed at the fact that I just defended someone other than them. I had to hold back a laugh as I saw their faces, but the humor was soon replaced by anger when they didn't leave. I lifted a hand from Z's back and flicked my wrist, both Jake and Edward flew about two feet away from the door and the door shut. _I wish the door was reinforced with granite and steel and was locked with an unbreakable lock._ I smiled to myself as I heard pounding on the other side of the door.

_Z, can you wait in here while I take a shower?_ He nodded._ Okay, are you going to be alright?_ He nodded once again. _Okay, wait here and I'll be done in a little bit._

I released him from the hug and led him to the couch. I grabbed my toiletries and walked into the bathroom. I turned the water on hot and looked in the mirror. My eyes were glowing with some sort of inner light. I sighed and stripped down and got in the shower. I used my favorite shampoo and washed my hair. After I rinsed my hair I let the water work my sore muscles, and I must have been standing under the water for a good fifteen minutes before I got out. I wished myself dry and wished for some clothes. I put on the pair of dark blue jeans and an aqua v-neck sweater. I pulled my hair into a messy ponytail and walked out of the bathroom. I saw Z lying on his stomach on the couch. I sighed and walked over to him.

_I'm sorry, please don't be sad. It really does hurt to see you like this. Come on, let's go kick some Dark Angel butt. That'll make you feel better._ He looked up at me and smiled.

"Same old Is…just can you do me a favor? Can you wish you knew what you felt back then? So I can at least know whether or not to keep chasing after you." I nodded.

_I wish I knew how I felt about Z in my past life._ Just as I finished saying this I felt a rush of love. Not just any love though, it was a mixture of love like the way a woman loves her husband, and how someone loves their sibling or best friend. It was strange, did I really love Z?

_Did we used to date?_ He nodded his head. _Why did we break up?_

"Because we said that we weren't really in a relationship, we were just being best friends. But after we broke up and I had time to think, I actually did start to have feelings for you. Why do you ask?"

_Because what I felt was extreme love, like the way a man loves his wife but it was mixed with another type of love._ He waited for me to continue, but I didn't.

"What kind of love was that?" I sighed, I really didn't want to hurt him.

_The way someone loves their best friend, or their sibling. Z, I don't understand. What is that supposed to mean? Did I love you at one point? But, I don't know which type of love I felt first…_

"Is don't be so hard on yourself…I understand if you don't love me the same way I do you…" He looked so sad. I shut my link off to him.

_I wish I knew how I felt about Z right before I died._ I finished thinking that and I felt the love of a best friend. I sighed, I was going to hurt Z.

"Is? What's wrong?" I shook my head.

_I wished to know how I felt about you before I died…I think I fell in love with you first…then after I realized that you didn't like me the same way I settled on loving you like a friend._

"Is, it's okay. I kind of had the feeling that you liked me first." He sighed. "Well, I guess there's someone else out there that's meant for me." I smiled and pulled him into a tight embrace.

_Of course there is, you just got to learn to look past your nose._ I laughed a little and pulled away from him. I shut the link off again.

_I wish I can talk, and I wish that the door was back to normal._ The door turned back to normal and I smiled.

"Come on, let's blow this popsicle stand!" I laughed at the look on Z's face after I said that. "What?"

"You. Are. Such a. DORK!!" He pounced on me and started tickling me.

"EEP! Z! Get…haha…off…hahaha…stop!" I heard multiple foots steps and a couple of growls. Z stopped tickling me and stood up, helping me along the way. I looked at the doorway to see a very happy trio, (Gabriel, Angelia, and Mariangela), a very pissed off Edward, a very pissed off Jake, and an indifferent Embry and Sam. "Oh, you guys ruin all of my fun!" I pointed at Jake and Edward when I said this.

"We thought he was hurting you!"

"Edward, get over yourself. You're just pissed because another guy was touching me. And besides didn't you here me laughing? How could someone get hurt and laugh like I was? Boy, you're dense." Jake laughed and took a couple of steps forward, so that he was a foot away from me.

"I'm glad you're ok Bella." He smiled and I gave him a quick kiss. I grabbed his hand and walked past Edward without even looking at him.

"So who's ready for a hunt?!"

**AN :: Reviews would be nice. I give imaginary cookies . Haha. Kidding…or am I?? -raises an eyebrow- Bwahahaha. -clears throat- Haha, whoops. ::**


	21. Just read, please?

**AN:: Merp. Okay…so I said I was continuing…then I stopped. BUT I've decided that I'm really going to continue. So I'm going to be bouncing back and forth between two different stories. This one and the one I have on harrypotterfanfiction, SO I need your help. If you really truly want me to continue this, I'm going to need some suggestions. Like, who Is should be with. As in with Z, take Edward back, OR introduce a completely new character? Talk people! Or I just might delete this story. -pouts- But what's the fun in that? Okay. I'm rambling now, so send me some love! Later dolls!::**

**AcE**


	22. Chapter 21

_Recap from last Chapter_

"_EEP! Z! Get…haha…off…hahaha…stop!" I heard multiple foots steps and a couple of growls. Z stopped tickling me and stood up, helping me along the way. I looked at the doorway to see a very happy trio, (Gabriel, Angelia, and Mariangela), a very pissed off Edward, a very pissed off Jake, and an indifferent Embry and Sam. "Oh, you guys ruin all of my fun!" I pointed at Jake and Edward when I said this._

"_We thought he was hurting you!"_

"_Edward, get over yourself. You're just pissed because another guy was touching me. And besides didn't you here me laughing? How could someone get hurt and laugh like I was? Boy, you're dense." Jake laughed and took a couple of steps forward, so that he was a foot away from me._

"_I'm glad you're ok Bella." He smiled and I gave him a quick kiss. I grabbed his hand and walked past Edward without even looking at him._

"_So who's ready for a hunt?!"_

We made our way down stairs and into the living room. Jake sat on the couch and I sat in his lap. Edward walked in behind us and saw Jake and I and growled.

"Oh shut up Edward, I'm not your's anymore." I hissed at him and felt Jake chuckle. "So, when do we want to find our families? I say the sooner the better."

"I agree…why don't we pack and get ready now?" Jake said with a hint of mischief in his voice. I raised an eyebrow at him and giggled.

"Sounds good Jakey." I got up and pulled him towards my room, giggling the whole way. When we got to my room I glared at him, but didn't say anything…out loud anyway.

_Jake! What the hell were you thinking!?!_

_What? I can't have some alone time with my girlfriend._

_I'm NOT your girlfriend, we are just pretending to piss Edward off._

_So? He doesn't have to know that we aren't doing anything. _He laughed mentally. _I bet he hasn't even figured out that we aren't together._

The door to my room flew open and a very smug looking Edward was standing in the doorway.

"I knew you two weren't together." I looked at him shocked, then I remembered. He could still read Jake's mind.

"You're right Edward, Jake and I aren't together anymore. I'm with Z now. That's why we were in here, I was breaking up with him." I grinned at Edward's shocked face. "Toodles." I skipped out of the room to find Z, hoping that he would help me with my plan. I found Z sitting on the back porch swing staring at the pond. "Hey Z." I smiled at him and walked over to sit in his lap. Tiny bolts of electricity shot through me. Was I falling in love with Z again? "What ya doin?" He looked at me slightly shocked but smiled when he felt the tingle too.

"Just thinking, what brought this on?" He gestured to me sitting on his lap. I leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Can you help me with my plan?" He nodded. "Thank you." I kissed his cheek then laid my head on his shoulder. Everything felt so right, even when there was so much drama going on around me. I sighed, when I thought about having to pack.

"What's wrong?" Z asked concerned.

"Just thinking."

"Oh. About what?"

"Having to get up and pack, having to leave you to get up and pack, the feelings that I'm feeling when I'm sitting here with you." I smiled up at him, he looked confused.

"What do you mean 'the feelings' that you're feeling?"

"Well, when I first sat down I felt like a tiny electric current went through me. Now, it feels like everything is so right, even though there's tons a drama going on around me."

"Is, are you serious?"

"Yes, why?"

"I think you fell for me…again." He looked so sad, but happy at the same time. Was that even possible?

"I think I have too." I whispered.

He smiled and bent down slightly and kissed me. I smiled against his lips before he broke the kiss.

"Hey, Z. I have a question."

"Yes Is, you can ask me anything."

"Is…Is it possible to love two people?" He thought for a moment then answered.

"Yes, I think it is possible. Why do you ask?" He started rubbing my arm and I giggled.

"Because, I think I love you, but I think I still love Edward." I heard a growl from behind me; I didn't need to turn around to see who it was. "Edward, if you want to find your family you're going to have to deal with us." I grinned and kissed Z. I got up off of Z's lap and walked past Edward, grinning the whole way.

I was on my way up the stairs to my room, so I could finish packing, when I heard angered voices. I groaned and teleported back outside. Sure enough there they were, Edward and Z in a very heated argument. I sighed deeply. _I wish they would stop fighting_. Edward and Z stopped yelling at each other, but they continued to glare.

"Would both of you stop? I won't be with either of you if you keep acting like two year olds." I rolled my eyes and teleported to my room. I really needed to finish packing my bag.

I finished packing and was sitting on my bed, Indian style. I was trying to focus on where the families were, hoping I could hear their thoughts. I finally heard Carlisle.

_Carlisle? _I asked, hoping he could hear me.

_Bella? We haven't heard from you for so long. Is everything ok?_

_Yes Carlisle, it's just…I'm having a hard time locating you. I tried wishing but it doesn't work. _He didn't reply right away and I thought something happened. _Carlisle? Are you okay?_

_Yes Bella I'm fine. Can you try something for me?_

_Anything Carlisle._

_Thank you. Now, can you try and read the minds of one of the dark angels. They might know where we are._

_Ok, I'll try. Give me a minute._

_Ok Bella._

I concentrated on listening for Nikolai, figuring that he would be one of the ones that was close by. But after a few minutes, I still had nothing and I was starting to get agitated. Not only because I couldn't hear Nikolai, but because it felt like I was in the middle of an earthquake. Figuring that it was only Edward or Jake…or maybe even Z trying to figure out why I wasn't answering them, I just continued to focus on any dark angels near the Cullen's or Angelos', just as I was about to give up and tell Carlisle that I couldn't hear anything, I heard it. It was faint but at least it was something.

_They'll never get out of it…cave is too hidden on the side of Erzebirge Mountains…she'll never find them before she has to join…_

Then it stopped. But I could care less, I knew where they were!

_Carlisle!_ I stood from the bed and started dancing, not caring that the others were probably looking at me like I was crazy. _Carlisle, I know where you guys are!_ I waited for a reply as I continued dancing but stopped abruptly when I didn't get a reply. _Carlisle?_ "Carlisle…." My eyes snapped open, turning the unnerving white color. As my eyes focused I saw Z sitting on the bed with a grim look on his face, Jake and Edward pacing the room, and Maria, Ang, and Gabe conversing in whispers in the corner of the room. "We have to go…NOW!" I ran from the room, not caring if anyone followed me. I had to save them, I had to get to them before something terrible happened…

**AN:: Argh, y'all are no fun. Seriously. I asked if anyone had any ideas about who Is should get with…but nooooo. -scoffs- Heh, whatever. I don't care, but at least I got another chapter out! -dances- Exciting no? Mhm, I thought so too. Reviews would be nice…but your opinions on whether she should be with Z or Eddykins would be even better. . Time to finish the nexy chapter and the next chapter for my other story. Later, lovies.**

**AcE**


End file.
